Skeletons that Shout
by IndigoMystery97
Summary: 'Everyone has a skeleton in their closet, no matter how perfect they seem. I just happen to be the skeleton of one Kurt Elizabeth Hummel. And I don't intend to stay put in that closet. This skeleton sings, dances, and is going to shout its story. My story.' A few pairings to mull through too. Read and you'll see :D Warnings inside. Rated for a reason. Could go up.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a story I've had buzzing around in my head for a long time now so I thought it was time to get it down on paper. It is very Kurt centric, but it also features an OC quite heavily. Kadam and Klaine are also present, along with others, so please give the story a chance. It's a multi-chapter and whilst I feel quite strongly about this story, I will only update A) when I have time and B) When I feel the chapter is good enough.**

**Warnings: This story mentions violence (both descriptive and non-descriptive), homophobia, attempted suicide, neglect, anorexia. If this triggers anything for you, then stop here.**

**Other than that, I hope you like it and I'll end my AN there. Enjoy!**

Kurt and Adam sat sipping their coffees and amiably chatting at the cafe around the corner from NYADA. Kurt was more than a little confused. Here he was with a brilliant, attractive, _British_ guy and at the same time he had golden eyes and gelled hair that smelled like raspberries running through his head. After the almost-wedding...everything had just gone up in smoke for him. Blaine had renewed his attempts to win him back (not that Kurt was complaining- far from it) but things with Adam were also progressing. He was realising sooner or later he'd have to hurt someone and he was torn over who to pick. But, in that moment, he tried to push his fears aside and keep up his side of the conversation.

"So, Adam, what was life like back in England?" he enquired with genuine curiosity. "Please tell me you've met Kate Middleton." He begged.

Adam laughed and shook his head. "No, no, sadly our paths never crossed. I grew up in London though, however we, er, let's say myself and the Duchess ran in different circles." He chuckled and Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Typical! My one link to the throne, gone!" He lamented jokingly as the boy opposite him laughed. "So, what was it like?"

"Very different to being here." He admitted. "Wet." He added, wrinkling his nose. "Wet and dreary weather. We're a nation of pessimists, I guess, but I had some really good friends. My Mum and Dad always used to be nagging at me to bring them around for tea, or at least to hang out for a bit. I swear they used to think all my friends were made up!" He cleared his throat, eyes growing distant. "One in particular...she was, well, she was something. Fit the proper British girl to a 'T'. Heck of a voice, but boy was she smart..." He shook his head slightly. "But England...I-I don't really know quite how to describe it. To me, it's home. To you, it'd be the strangest place on earth. We tend to be very reserved I guess, and everyone calls each other names like 'pet' and 'sweetheart'." He smiled. "It's nice." He shrugged. "It's just England."

Kurt watched with sparkling eyes and a half smile. "Sounds exciting." He said, taking a sip from his drink.

Adam grinned back. "Well, maybe I'll take you there one day." He offered in jest. Kurt's blue eyes went wide with excitement.

"Really?" He asked.

"Sure, if you like. Perhaps this summer I'll see if I can take you back to meet my parents?" Adam offered, slightly hesitant. Kurt barely seemed to notice though.

"Oh my God, that would be amazing!" He gushed. "And just think, we could go see Buckingham Palace, and-and Big Ben and drink proper English _tea_." He babbled, ecstatic. "And you could introduce me to that friend of yours!" He added.

"Oh, yeah, I guess so!" Adam agreed, grinning if taken aback by Kurt's enthusiasm. "But we'd best see where we are by summer, yeah?" He checked and Kurt nodded, grinning as they both lapsed into a comfortable silence. "So what about you? What's your story?" He questioned in return, leaning forwards.

Kurt shrugged dismissively. "Not much to tell, really. Born and raised in Ohio. Didn't have very many friends as a child, well, except for my cousin." He bit his lip and swallowed hard, tears pooling in his eyes. With a sympathetic look Adam reached across and held his hand. "Being gay there...it wasn't easy. So it was really just me and my Dad. She- my cousin- used to play around ours a lot, she was a few years younger than me though." He shook his head. "But that was a long time ago. Cut a long and boring story short, stumbled my way through high school- won Nationals with my Glee club during that time too- then started at Vogue after my first audition was a flop, started at NYADA, met you and then, well, you're up to date by then." He reeled off hastily. Adam chuckled and smiled at that, the two grinning at each other from across the table.

"We should be getting back. I've got dance in 15 minutes with Cassandra." Kurt grimaced at Adam's words. "If I'm late for that she'll no doubt have me in there for an extra three hours just to compensate." He rolled his eyes and the two shared a knowing look. Disposing of their cups, the two walked out of the coffee shop together.

Neither ever spoke of their back stories to one another again.

_2 weeks later..._

Adam sighed as the rest of the Adam's Apples trickled out after practice. Not that he'd admit it to anyone, but the preppy and happy attitude everyone seemed to exude in America- false or not- sometimes made him long for home which led him down a train of thought that always left him melancholy and slightly depressed. Kurt lingered at the door slightly as he watched Adam slump in his seat slightly, dragging a hand over his face in obvious exhaustion. Slowly, he approached the other boy.

"Hey, are you okay?" He queried softly, perching on the arm of the chair. Adam looked up and smiled wearily. Kurt. He was so...amazing. With his perfect hair, amazing eyes, beautiful voice and strong personality: Adam knew he was developing feelings and he knew that Kurt was too. He really thought it could lead somewhere. However, he wouldn't push his troubles onto the boy. After all, they barely knew one another. So he patted Kurt's arm in what he hoped was a soothing manner.

"It's nothing. Just had a long day I suppose." He promised with a smile. Kurt still didn't look convinced. "I just need a bit of time to myself; you know, gather my thoughts and rest a bit." He assured the other boy.

Kurt bit his lip indecisively. "Are you positive?" He checked finally, tightening his grip on the strap of his bag. Adam nodded confidently, a small smile on his lips. Kurt closed his eyes a moment, wondering if he should push a bit, before getting up. "Okay then..." He said slowly, standing once more as he placed a hand on the other boy's shoulder. "We still on for coffee tomorrow?" He asked.

"Of course." Adam replied firmly, smile growing just a smidgen. "I wouldn't miss it for the world." He promised. They shared a smile before Kurt departed, leaving Adam alone. As the boy's footsteps faded away to nothing, Adam's smile dropped from his face and he buried his face in his hands, groaning. Memories bubbled to the surface. Unpleasant memories. Biting his lip, he sighed wearily, resting his head on his hands and staring out into space, lost in thought. A whole year. One whole year since they'd had any contact with one another. Had it really been that long? He huffed out a breath. Even if he wanted to, he couldn't contact her. He wondered if she still thought of him. As he submerged himself in his musings, something cut through the silence. He frowned, realising it was a ringtone and pulled the phone out of his pocket. He froze when he heard the tune playing. _Impossible..._ Excitement and worry coursed through his veins as he stared at the iPhone. _Could it-was it?_ Biting his lip, he answered the call and brought the device to his ear. "Hello?"

"_Well, isn't that a sound for sore ears." _A female voice crackled through from the other end. Adam felt a beaming smile grow slowly on his face. _"Oi! Watch it lady! Flying elbows are __**not**__ appreciated!"_ The voice snapped distantly and Adam realised that no, he wasn't dreaming, and she really was on the other end. _"Sorry about that." _She apologised.

"N-No problem." He promised, grinning. "How-why-when?" He trailed off.

"_Oh please, you really think I'd forget you? Or let you forget me?" _She responded with a sniff. _"I'm ashamed Adam, really I am. Besides, it's been a year. It's about time I found an opening to talk to you." _She decided huffily. Then her voice turned soft. _"Sorry. I've been really busy lately. Career and stuff."_ She explained

Adam waved his hand even though she couldn't see, an ear splitting smile still plastered over his face. "Hey, don't worry. You always were 'work first, work second and work third'" he joked. "I think the word 'vacation' is a foreign word to you, am I right?" He teased.

"_Why, Adam Crawford, are you mocking me?" _She responded in an equally playful manner. It warmed his heart to fall back into their old ways so easily. _"Besides, I'll have you know that I am more than capable of taking a vacation. After all, why else would I be on a plane flying over the Atlantic Ocean on a flight headed for New York as we speak?" _She reasoned, waiting for the penny to drop.

Adam sat in silence for a long moment, mouth gaping as he tried to process what he'd just been told. "Wait- what? You-you mean...?" He trailed off in utter shock.

"_Pick me up from the airport in 2 hours." _She requested, and Adam knew that she had her tongue pressed against the inside of her cheek. _"I'll be waiting Mr. Crawford." _She promised. Then, just like that, the conversation ended. Adam stared at his phone, trying to comprehend what he'd just been told, before his brain engaged. His entire face lit up as the 22 year old punched the air in utter glee and ran out of the room, sprinting down the hall and startling several passersby, including Rachel Berry who gaped after him with confusion and slight apprehension at his behaviour. Adam paid her no heed though and soon flew through the double doors of NYADA's entrance and ran all the way back to his flat to prepare for his guest. The smile never left his face the whole time he ran.

Back on an airplane suspended in mid air, a teenager hung up their iPhone and slipped it back into the inside pocket of her blazer, a tiny smirk playing across pink lips as she relaxed into her chair as her business class flight continued to sail through the air. Staring out of her window absently, her mouth twitched upwards slightly as the thin clouds parted, granting her a view of the coast of America drawing ever closer.

"Hello USA. What have you got in store for me this time?" She murmured to herself, eyes raking over the sight before she turned away. Picking up a book, she turned the page gently, eyes scanning the words from behind rimless glasses. Whatever was going to happen, she knew, it would certainly be an interesting stay. After all, with her around, interesting was the only thing it could possibly be. She'd make certain of it.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, well this is chapter 2 of the story. Thanks to my new friend/first reviewer ABCaseasyas123 and my very good friend Nenia357 who's kind words have spurred me on to write the next part! Other than that, enjoy! :D **

Kurt was confused when Adam didn't respond to his text despite it being 20 minutes. He frowned at the phone and turned to Rachel who had just come in looking rather perturbed. "Something wrong?" He enquired, setting the phone aside.

"No...but I did just see Adam." She admitted, dropping her bag and joining him on the sofa. "He flew out of NYADA like a bat out of hell." Rachel's gaze spanned across their apartment. "I thought for sure it'd have something to do with you." She added. Kurt shook his head, bemusement written across his face.

"I've not even been able to get a response to my text. I hope nothing bad's happened." He bit his lip. "I should call him. He was upset earlier, maybe it's got something to do with that." He pondered, already scrolling through his contacts to bring up Adam's number. Standing up he hit the call button and paced back and forth slightly. He heard the phone ring a couple of times until it clicked off and a breathless 'Hello?' could be heard on the other end. Kurt's eyes went wide. Adam sounded delighted, out of breath, but delighted.

"Adam, hey, it's Kurt." Kurt greeted slowly.

"Oh, Kurt." For a second the man seemed severely disappointed. "Sorry, I was expecting someone else. Listen, I've got to go." He apologised. "Someone really important's coming to stay and I have to go meet them. I'll talk to you later though!" He promised.

Kurt was taken aback by the abrupt dismissal. "Erm, alright, sure, that's-that's not a problem." He assured the other man.

"Great!" Adam chirruped. "I'll talk to you tomorrow! Okay, bye!" He ended the call, leaving Kurt to stare at his phone.

"Well he's definitely not upset." Kurt mumbled, seating himself again. At Rachel's prodding, he continued. "Turns out someone important is coming over. He's off to get them." Kurt frowned. "I wonder why he didn't mention it." He thought aloud.

Rachel placed a hand on his shoulder. "Maybe because it was a surprise." She suggested. "Or maybe because he didn't want you to think he was abandoning you?" She went on speculatively. Kurt hummed and sighed, getting up. "Where are you going?" She asked, leaning over the back of the couch.

"Bed. I'm really tired." Kurt replied shortly and trudged off to his part of the room. Flopping down onto his bed, he used a pillow to muffle his frustrated scream. Pulling it away he lay there, staring up blankly at the ceiling above him until his phone buzzed in his hand. Looking at it, he smiled unconsciously and hit the answer button, pulling the phone up to his ear. "Hello there Blaine."

Adam bounced on the balls of his feet anxiously as he waited. He craned his head desperately for any sight of his target, hands thrust deep into his pocket as people milled and rushed about the airport. After what felt like an eternity he bowed his head and sighed, thinking of giving up. He didn't bother looking up at the sound of high heels clicking nearer, it was a sound he was familiar with.

A warm smile played across her lips as a strong British accent spoke up. "You look like someone's just confessed to murdering your puppy." She joked. Adam's head shot up and he grinned at who was stood at the other end of the airport, noting the cheeky grin on the other's face. "I hope my visiting isn't upsetting you that much, otherwise I may just have to get back on the plane and head on home." She teased. With a laugh, Adam ran forwards and swept her lithe figure up in his arms. "Oof!" She exclaimed as the air was knocked from her lungs.

"You're here!" He cried with excitement, swinging her around before gently placing her back on the ground and putting both hands on her shoulders, eyes raking over her critically. "And you're _still_ a midget!" He exclaimed, shaking his head only to be thwacked on the shoulder. "Okay, okay, I take it back!" He promised, holding his hands up defensively. She folded her arms smugly. "But you _are_ still a short-arse." He quipped. She huffed as he laughed.

"Just for that you can carry my suitcases." She retorted, stalking off to the luggage carousel with her nose in the air. Grinning, he followed her and she pulled off the two black cases. Just as they started walking, a ringtone rang out and she pulled her phone out, grimacing at the caller ID. "Sorry, when I say I have to take this, I really do- I'll be skinned alive otherwise." She said, hitting answer and putting the phone up to her ear. "Hey...yep, I'm here...no, no harm, I'm fine, I promise...look will you stop worrying, you're not my mother!" She complained into the phone as Adam chuckled. "No, I'll be at the conference...yes, I already said I would...that school is debatable...no...I said no the first time, and I will continue to say no, because my answer is final on that subject...of course...brought it with me...alright then...see you in a few weeks...alright, bye." She hung up, glowered at the phone before pocketing it. "Sorry, guy from work." She explained shortly.

Adam, who was by that point loading the cases into the back of his car, raised an eyebrow. "Conference?" He repeated and her cheeks flushed faintly.

"Okay, so I might be doing a _little_ work whilst over here..." She confessed as he cracked up laughing. She rolled her eyes and put her hands on her hips, though her smile negated any annoyance that the stance may have held. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up, go on." She waved her hand even as the boy slung an arm around her shoulders and pulled her in for a hug.

"I knew it!" He teased, as the two strapped themselves into the car. He smiled warmly across at her. "You haven't changed a bit." He breathed, smiling still at the girl opposite him.

"Well what can I say?" She tossed her hair back exaggeratedly. "I'm just too flawless to change!" She proclaimed theatrically. There was a beat of silence until both of them started laughing raucously, attracting some stares from the people in close range.

Adam wiped away tears of pure joy that escaped during their laughing fit. "Oh it's good to have you back." He confessed, eyes glinting warmly. "I missed you." He added softly.

Her eyes grew softer and she covered his hand with her own, squeezing gently. "I missed you too." She promised. The air was thick with emotion as the two stared at each other before the moment was broken and she patted his hand. "Now come on, drive mister- I want to hear all about your life in the fabulous city of New York, and all the hearts you've broken since we last spoke too!" She teased. The vehicle was once more filled with laughter and the car set off, two friends rejoicing at being reunited once more.

* * *

The next morning Adam woke up to the smell of coffee and a familiar face sat at the table munching on a piece of toast as she read the morning paper. He bit back a laugh and the urge to punch the air in triumph before walking in, though he couldn't repress the smile spread over his features. She raised an eyebrow as he bounced in with a cheery 'morning'.

"Well aren't you gay this morning?" She teased.

Adam snorted. "I'm gay every morning, and afternoon, and night too come to that!" He responded.

A tsking sound from behind him made him turn as his friend shook her head, folding up the paper with a world weary sigh. "Honestly, does no one ever remember the correct use of gay? It means happy and cheerful. If I wanted to comment on your choice of partner, I'd have said you were queer, sheesh!" She giggled.

"Remember that time I found out about you?" He asked, leaning back on the counter. This time he watched as she snorted into her own mug.

"How could I forget? That girl kissed me full on the mouth before saying 'don't worry about it- I love you dearly, not queerly!'" She recalled fondly, sipping her drink.

"And you responded with 'hmm, shame, because you have a fantastic rack!'" he finished chuckling.

She raised her hands in surrender. "In my defence, she really did. But," She paused and let her eyes travel down. "I can also appreciate a fine backside and 'package' when it so strikes me." She reminded him.

Adam rolled his eyes. "Ah, finding out your closest friend is bisexual and unafraid to show it when you're sipping your drink. Not the best idea."

"Yes, considering you spat said drink all over me." She reminded him, wrinkling her nose slightly. "That was my favourite shirt at the time too." She added with some irritation. The two shared a smile until she glanced at her watch. "Well, I need to head off for work, but how about we meet up for lunch at that school of yours and you can show me around your new home?" She suggested.

Adam nodded, watching as she stood, returning her plate to the sink and tucking the paper under her arm as she picked up a briefcase. "Not a problem. Who knows, I might be able to take you to meet a few of the Adam's Apples as well!" He offered. She rolled her eyes but nodded, standing on tip-toe to kiss his cheek affectionately before rushing off with a wave, brushing down her pale blue shirt in case any crumbs got on it as the door swung shut. With a grin, Adam laughed and shook his head, downing his drink before getting ready to meet up with Kurt for coffee.

* * *

She hurried into the building and quickly gave her name, allowing herself to be directed to the right floor and hurrying inside. Knocking on the wooden door, she opened it briskly and made polite conversation, learning the names of each individual present. Requesting a strong black coffee from an enquiring intern, she sat down and opened up her briefcase, smiling at the others who were also doing the same even as she laid her paper work down on the table and brought out her pen. "Ladies and gentlemen, let's discuss the ekpyrotic theory in conjunction with Paoley's exclusion principle..."

* * *

Kurt and Adam sat around the table as Adam sipped his drink, a smile spread over his face.

Kurt tilted his head curiously. "You alright? You seem..." He gestured vaguely.

"Cheery?" Adam offered, still beaming.

"More like you look like the sun is attempting to shine out of every god damned orifice in your body." Kurt deadpanned. He smiled though to lessen the sting of his words, instead pushing his coffee to one side. His heart gave a twang as he went to lace his fingers with Adam's, no matter how hard he tried to shove it down. "So, what's going on? Because last time I saw you you seemed like someone had just mowed down your puppy, now you're bouncing in your seat. What happened?"

"I got a call from a friend." Adam replied vaguely. "You know, the one I told you about." He elaborated slightly, waiting for Kurt to nod. "Well, she's sort of my _best _friend, but she's constantly working and is always busy so we drifted apart until I got a call, completely out of the blue, from her!" He announced, his smile growing bigger (which Kurt hadn't actually thought possible until he saw it) Adam started waving his arms around and Kurt's mind flashed to Blaine. He'd always done the same thing when excited. Shaking his head slightly, he focused back on the ecstatic Adam. "Anyway, so there I was, completely stunned, when she told me that, guess what, she's coming to New York! So naturally I went straight to the airport and picked her up- she's going to be here for around three weeks! It's so good!" He enthused.

Kurt laughed at his companion's happiness. "She certainly seems important!" He giggled.

"Oh she is! Well, she is to me! We met whilst she was in her first year of University, she was already notorious around those parts when we, er, bumped into one another. Then we spent time getting to know each other and found out we didn't actually live too far apart and often frequented the same places and boom!" He announced, spreading his arms for emphasis. "The greatest friendship of all time was born!" He finished. With a contented sigh, he took a sip of his coffee when his phone buzzed. "Oh!" Adam looked at Kurt apologetically. "She wants to meet for lunch. I-I hope you don't mind..."

Kurt waved him off. "Hey, it's cool. She obviously means a lot to you. We can just catch up after classes, right?" He checked. Adam nodded firmly and the two lapsed into comfortable silence.

Adam fiddled with the rim of his cup. "So...anything interesting happen to you last night?" He enquired politely, smiling as Kurt launched into a story of his own involving Rachel, Brody and Santana getting into a spat. Resting his head in his hand, Adam grinned. Life was pretty good.

Kurt swallowed hard as he continued his tale. Could he tell Adam about Blaine? He dismissed the idea immediately. It wasn't like they were exclusive, right? Even as he continued to talk, his mind flew back to the call they'd had last night...

"_So, how's prepping for your NYADA audition coming along?" Kurt asked eagerly, lying on his front with the phone pressed to his ear._

"_Alright, I'm still a little worried though." Blaine confessed. Kurt smiled. Even through the phone he knew Blaine would be biting his lip by that point._

_Chuckling a bit to himself, he returned his attention to the phone. "Okay, one, pull that lip from between your teeth- how many times do I have to tell you it'll damage the skin?- and two, what's got you so worried? You're amazing Blaine." Kurt breathed._

_Blaine hesitated on the other end. "Yeah, but you're so good Kurt. You're better than I could ever be...and they turned you away."_

_Kurt sighed. "Blaine, I put on a show. Yes, I know, I was truly fabulous, but I didn't put my all into it. I didn't put my heart and my soul into it." He swallowed hard. "I didn't make myself vulnerable enough to bear my all in the song. That's why I didn't get in." He explained, trying to speak through a thick throat. The topic was still touchy, even now. "But you...you always put 120% into anything Blaine. Every time you perform, I can see you mean every word." He smiled. "You'll be phenomenal B, I know it." He assured his friend._

"_Really?" Blaine asked nervously._

_Kurt grinned. "Really really."_

"_Kurt..." Blaine began timidly. "Would...would you come and watch my audition?" He asked shyly._

"_Blaine..." Kurt started but Blaine cut over, rushing on ahead._

"_I know you're just my friend- god I know- but...but you're my __**best**__ friend Kurt and I l-...I just feel like I need you there." His voice grew softer. "I'm not sure I'll be able to do this without you." He confessed in a whisper. Kurt felt a lump grow in his throat, his own eyes suspiciously moist._

"_Blaine...I-I'm not making any promises that I'll be there." He finally choked out. "But...but I promise I'll do all I can so I make it." He offered instead._

"_...I guess that's more than I deserve." Blaine mumbled sadly. "Kurt...God, I'm probably going to screw up our entire friendship now, but I miss you so much Kurt." Blaine breathed. Kurt made a noise to interrupt but Blaine ploughed ahead. "No, just-just hear me out. Please, Kurt." He begged. Kurt's silence urged him to continue. "Kurt...I miss you. Not just that, I-I miss __**us**__. I miss being able to send you cute text messages, I miss being able to kiss you just because I can, being able to cuddle you when you're upset, or sing to you if I'm too far away. I miss being with you. Making love to you. I just...I feel like a part of me's missing, Kurt, and you've got it."_

"_B..." Kurt gasped, hand pressed to his chest._

"_I know, I've probably just fucked over our friendship. But, please, t-tell me, do...do you still feel something for me? Anything?" Blaine asked frantically, voice thick with tears._

"_Blaine...I-I..."_

"_Kurt, please, tell me: Have you fallen o-out of love with m-me?" Blaine stammered out._

"_Blaine...I...I have to go." Kurt stammered. "I'll talk to you later in the week. G-Good luck with your test on Tuesday." He mumbled before hanging up. _

_That night, Kurt had cradled his phone and curled into a ball before crying himself to sleep, filled with emotions revolving around his suddenly very complicated love life._

Kurt pulled himself from his thoughts just in time to finish his story. The two shared laughter over the tale before he and Adam quickly threw away their now empty cups. As they headed off to NYADA, Adam slipped his hand into Kurt's. And, as much as he hated himself for it, Kurt couldn't help but wish that the hand belonged to somebody else.

* * *

Her hands worked at the punching bag meticulously. Sweat dribbled down her forehead, soaking her tank top as she battered the bag, a snarl etched firmly in her face.

Right, left, uppercut, jab, kick, kick, jab, over and over she attacked the bag. Her eyes were closed, her fists taped and pounding the leather as hard as she could. Again. Her meeting had been troublesome, but it was something she could deal with. What she couldn't deal with were the arseholes who were sharing the same building and staying in the coffee shop. She growled, attacking the inanimate object more ferociously- ignoring the man who backed away and fled at her vicious snarl- as the men from the shop drifted to the forefront of her mind.

"_Hey, sweetheart, fancy a ride home?" One disgusting pig asked, grabbing his junk suggestively. Her grip on the polystyrene cup tightened as she sneered. "Oh come on precious, don't be like that," He begged mockingly, blocking the exit. "Come back with me, I promise I can show you a good time." He told her smugly. She glared into his face._

_It would be so easy. She could see exactly where the bone would shatter, slamming into his brain. It would be so simple to drop the cup and act. No one could stop her. He deserved it. _

_**He deserved it.**_

She broke out of her trance, gritting her teeth and letting her foot fly at the bag. The kick was so strong the bag's chain snapped clean in two, sending it hurtling across the gym as she panted, hands still curled into fists, drenched in sweat, enraged. She'd been so close. So close to doing it. Growling under her breath, she punched the wall in anger, her hand leaving a miniscule dent. And the wall leaving her with bloodied knuckles, the taught skin splitting as the fist connected. Cursing, she cut off the tape and stalked into the showers, cradling her fist and hoping she'd not broken any bones.

A few moments later, she emerged from the 24 hour gym. Her sweat soaked clothes tucked in a plastic bag in a compartment of her bag, her suit folded and pressed neatly in another, and a clean red vest top with grey tracksuit pants and grey trainers on. Her hair was up in a ponytail as she smiled, the cool air of New York hitting her skin. Smiling at the grey skies, she began jogging back to her friend's apartment, making a note of the gym's address as she left.

After all, better to beat the punching bags to death than some poor unsuspecting citizen.

Upon her arrival, she slipped out of the jogging bottoms and vest top and deciding to slip into something more casual for her lunchtime rendezvous, rummaging in her suitcase before pulling out a pair of dark blue bootleg jeans and a simple white T-shirt coupled with a loose grey cardigan and a simple grey leather bag and black boots. Setting the outfit out on the bed, she turned to strip herself of her sports bra when she caught a glimpse of her body in the mirror. She froze momentarily as a brief swirl of overwhelming anger and crippling depression swept through her, before she shook her head and continued getting dressed.

After all, Adam was waiting for her. And she'd never let him down.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Not going to be a long author's note, I promise, I just want to say thanks to everyone bothering to read, and to anyone who's favourited/reviewed/followed or done anything to show their support, muchos gracias! If you could drop a review, I'd love that and please tell me your honest opinions! I'm a big girl, I can take it! :D And now, chapter 3!**

* * *

Adam was stood waiting outside of NYADA for her when she arrived. His easy smile dropped off instantly at the sight of her and he hugged her tightly. "Bad day?"

"Yeah...guys at a shop..." She mumbled into his shoulder.

He rubbed her arms soothingly. "Let's go get lunch." He suggested, already putting an arm around her shoulder and guiding her down the street. She leant into his side and sighed wearily, pinching the bridge of her nose tiredly as they moseyed into a quaint cafe around the corner. Spotting a secluded table in the back, hidden away, she grabbed it instantly. The waitress came over and calmly asked what they'd like, batting her eyelashes at Adam who was amused as his companion stifled giggles. "I'll have a cup of tea thanks. Milk, no sugar." He requested.

"Same for me, please." Adam smiled as she drew the waitress' attention with a smirk. Her eyes went wide in faux shock. "Oh, I'm sorry. Did you forget I existed when you were too busy flirting with my _gay_ best friend?" She asked with a smirk, watching the other girl colour before rushing away to fetch the drinks, her face bright red.

"Subtle..." Adam drawled sarcastically.

Her eyes sparkled as she tossed her hair. "Thank you, it's been said many a time." She joked with a grin. Their menus arrived and the two studied them. "Hmmm, what are you getting?" She asked.

"Probably just a bacon sandwich, I have some extra dance classes I'm taking plus Adam's Apples so I need to keep my energy up, so carbs will be a good idea, not to mention the protein from the bacon." He mused. "Either that or I'll just go for cheese on toast." He decided.

"Ooh, get you!" She teased with a grin. "I'm thinking a toasted teacake, or at least what I _think _is a toasted teacake over here. Then maybe a scone." She waved the menu around in disbelief. "What is with American's and changing stuff? Could someone please explain how they managed to think a _scone _is called a flaming _biscuit_? It's not! It's a scone!" She huffed and slumped in her seat. "I don't get Americans..."

Adam shrugged, an amused smile pulling at his lips. "They're not that bad, it's just...they see things from a different perspective." He smiled.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh sure, and I'm also sure the fact you go to an American university has absolutely _nothing _to do with your as of late clouded judgement." She scoffed. As much as her words could offend, Adam knew her and was unfazed by the words. A wicked gleam entered her eyes and she leaned forwards, setting her menu aside. "Now," She plucked his phone from his jacket pocket without warning. "Ooh, who's 'K'?" She teased, scrolling through his messages. She dodged as he tried to snatch the phone back, staring at him from behind her glasses. "Something you're not telling me Mr. Parker?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's nothing!" Adam insisted, finally grabbing his phone as the girl chortled on the other side of the table. He aimed a half hearted kick at her. She leant her elbows on the table, peering at him. "Alright, there is _something,"_ He admitted. She fist pumped in triumph. "But it's nothing serious! At least, not yet." He amended.

"Ooh, my little baby Adam, all grown up and with a brand new boyfriend!" She teased, pinching his cheek and laughing. "So, what's he like?"

Adam blushed a little. "He's really nice. Like, he joined the Adam's Apples, even though most of the guys at NYADA call it career suicide. He's super into fashion, like seriously, worse than Cady into it," He explained, smiling at the way his friend's eyes popped out. "Yep. Got an internship at and everything. But he's also an amazing performer, won Midnight Madness against the so called 'reincarnation of Barbra Streisand'"

"And doesn't she sound like a dream..." She muttered under her breath.

Adam smiled. "She's not that bad! They're good friends, share an apartment and sure, she's a bit of a...diva, at times, but mostly seems fairly genuine and sweet. Other than the fact she has poor taste in men." He conceded. A raised eyebrow met his statement. "She dated a call guy." He confessed.

He watched as she whistled under her breath. "Well that certainly confirms your theory then..." She agreed, before gesturing for him to continue. "Now, back to telling me more about your little sweetheart."

He scowled playfully. "Anyway, he's an amazing singer, a countertenor, and he's really handsome and he is just...ugh, he's incredible. Really, he is." He smiled fondly. "Not to mention he shares my addiction to caffeine and Moulin Rouge." He finished.

She smiled warmly, nodding at the new waitress who brought over their drinks and took their food orders before disappearing back into the kitchen. "It sounds like you really care about him." She whispered, forcing down memories as they clawed their way forwards. She took his hand and squeezed. "I really hope it all works out for you, but he'd better know if he hurt you even the slightest bit he'll have me to answer to." She reminded her friend.

"Oh I promise to warn him of your wrath. I still remember the Park incident of 2008." He teased.

She threw her hands up in the air in defence. "He deserved it!" She protested. "I gave him fair warning and he still wouldn't listen."

"You tackled him into the mud before giving him two black eyes, a broken nose, a Chinese burn and before we hauled you off him you'd kicked him in the balls 3 times." Adam deadpanned.

Her bottom lip caught between her teeth for a second. "Okay, so I may have gone overboard with the burn, but everything else he totally deserved!" She defended. "I warned him he'd regret messing with my friends, and he never came near us again." She pointed out, as Adam tipped his head in defeat.

He smiled. "It's good to have you back." He told her sincerely, watching a genuine smile spread over her face. "Now, you want to talk about earlier?" He asked hesitantly.

She froze, tensing, before slumping over and putting her head in her hands. "It just...there were some guys and they made suggestive comments and I-I almost..." She trembled a little and he squeezed her hand, thumb running over her knuckles. "I had to go to the gym for 4 hours after work just to get it out of my system."

"But you did." Adam reminded her softly, pausing as their food came back. "And besides, I know you. You wouldn't have done it."

"I might have."

"You wouldn't." Adam repeated firmly. His closest friend peered up through a curtain of hair. "I know you better than anyone, and I'm positive you wouldn't have let it happen. You're too strong for that." He promised gently. A wavering smile crossed her face and he pressed a kiss to her knuckles. "Now, how about we eat this whilst you try and explain how work went and I just nod and smile and pretend I know what you're talking about?" Adam offered, drawing a real smile from her as they settled down and began chatting again, the heavy cloud lifting from the table.

* * *

Kurt was sharing his lunch with Rachel and continuing to text back and forth with Blaine. He could feel Rachel's disapproving glare burning into the top of his head each time he answered his phone, and he knew he deserved it somewhat, but he didn't care. Then, as another text came in, Rachel snatched his phone away. "Hey!" He cried out, indignant.

"Kurt, you cannot be serious?" She gasped, holding it up. He shifted sheepishly. "Kurt, you told me that it was done and dusted between you both!"

"It is!" Kurt defended, snatching the offending item back. "But can't friends text one another?" He retorted huffily.

Rachel folded her arms and glared. "Well that looks like a bit more than just _texting_." She accused. Kurt didn't respond. "Kurt, you're with _Adam_ now." She reminded him sternly. "Clinging to the past is only going to stop you moving forwards." She chastised.

"So what, I can't be friends with him now?" Kurt demanded angrily, slamming his phone down.

Rachel held her hands up. "I'm not saying that!" She snapped. "But you both know that Blaine wants to be more than just a friend, and your behaviour is only encouraging him!" She hissed. Kurt looked suitably abashed, but still angry, so she pressed on. "Look, I get you're both close, but signing off each message with a kiss? Sending him winky emoticons? You're leading him on and as your best friend it's my duty to tell you you're being ridiculous?"

"Oh? And what am I being ridiculous about exactly?" Kurt snarled, sticking his nose up in the air and huffing.

"You're playing them both!" She blurted, regretting it as soon as the words left her mouth, but stubbornly continuing despite Kurt's outraged expression. "You're just...just _flitting _between Adam and Blaine as it suits because you can't make your mind up who you want to be with!" She gesticulated wildly. "Both of those boys care about you Kurt, and you're stringing them along! You've got to make a decision soon or you will lose both of them and you'll only have yourself to blame." She finished, panting a bit from her rant.

Kurt's expression was cold and distant. "Are you finished?" He asked curtly. Rachel nodded, watching as Kurt packed his lunch away. "Well then, allow me to give you a reality check: It's _my _love life, and _my _business, and I don't really think advice from someone who planned a high school wedding and dated a gigolo is really something to listen to. I am dealing with this, and not only is your opinion completely unjustified, it's totally unwanted as well. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go do some extra dance practice." Kurt sniped angrily before storming away, leaving Rachel wondering if she'd just made the entire situation a whole lot worse.

As he stalked away to the dance studio, Kurt fumed. Not because he was truly angry at Rachel- he was a bit, admittedly, there was no need to be so _rude_!- but because in the back of his mind, he could recognise the truth in her words, and it stung to hear it. Shaking the conversation from his mind, he instead focused on the routine Miss July had set him.

Besides, he _was _dealing with it, and it was his decision in the end. No one else's. He just...needed a little more time, was all. His phone buzzed again and he pulled it out, chuckling as he read through Blaine's latest text and typing out a response.

* * *

Several hours later, Adam and Kurt were walking back from their coffee date together. Kurt was happy. Adam was a great guy. Sweet, mature, British, a really chivalrous man and altogether a wonderful person to be almost-dating. He felt a warmth spread through him as they strolled down the street hand in hand together.

"So...are you up for heading to the movies again?" Adam asked as they hit the part of the road where they needed to go their separate ways. Before Kurt could answer his phone chimed with a call. A confused expression on his face, he pulled it out and hit the answer call button, holding the phone to his ear.

"Hello?" Kurt answered.

"_Kurt! Oh God, it's me, Blaine!" _Blaine's panicked voice came through the phone. _"I'm really, really sorry if it's a bad time but I needed to talk to someone and I didn't know who else to call and I just-!" _Blaine continued rambling, his words getting faster and faster until Kurt cut him off for fear that he may just hyperventilate or run out of oxygen at the rate he was talking.

"Hey, it's alright! It's okay, just slow down and take a deep breath." He asked, careful not to say Blaine's name in front of Adam. He knew the older boy wouldn't get mad, but it was still a touchy topic and he'd rather not bring it up if he could help it. Rachel's earlier words rang in his head and he shoved them back. On the other end of the line he listened to Blaine slowly calming down. "There. Feel better?" He asked and listened to Blaine hummed in agreement. "Good, now, what's wrong? And take it slow." He added.

"_I just went to a local gathering of people hoping to apply to NYADA." _Blaine whispered, and Kurt could tell he was holding back tears. _"They're so good Kurt, better than me by far and now I don't know what to do. If I can't even match up to those guys what chance do I stand in New York, regardless of if I get to NYADA? Why would anyone take me? And now I'm scared that my song choice is all wrong and we'll never reach New York and I just..." _He cut off.

"Okay, now you listen to me." Kurt ordered sternly. "I am going to hang up in a second, get home as fast as I can, and then we are going to Skype and I am going to sort this whole mess out. Understand?" He checked. Blaine whimpered. "Okay. I'll see you in around 10, 15 minutes. And I promise you, nothing you believe is true." He swore.

Blaine sniffled on the other end of the line. _"O-Okay then...I'll see you in a bit then." _He mumbled before hanging up.

Kurt turned to Adam, apologetic. "I'm sorry, but it's a friend of mine. T-They're trying for NYADA and just went to one of the meet ups..." Kurt explained helplessly.

Adam put his hands up. "Say no more. I know what those things do for self esteem." He assured Kurt. "Go help your friend and we'll sort out the movie date another time, yeah?" He proposed as Kurt nodded. With a smile, Adam gave the younger boy a peck on the cheek and, with one final wave and a smile, turned and walked away, Kurt hurrying in the opposite direction as fast as he could.

Once back in his apartment, he noticed that the dining table had been taken over. Piles of papers were scattered all around, weird equations and brief scribbles dotting the sheets as unintelligible markings and hypothesis that boggled the mind lay all over the surface, settled on top of each other in haphazard piles strewn everywhere. A laptop was set up, its screen glowing a faint blue in the dim light of the apartment. He flicked on a light and noticed someone slumped over the laptop, a large half drunk mug of coffee by her hand and her head resting against the keys of her computer. Adam bit his lip, taking in the dark bags under her eyes before going and putting a blanket over her gently, leaving her to sleep for a while.

Lord knows she deserved a good night's rest once in a while.

* * *

_Pain. Darkness._

_Stop...make it stop...stop..._

_**Stop...**_

_More pain. Rushing, stabbing hot, burning through her._

_Someone was screaming..._

She awoke with a jolt, knocking the nearby mug to the floor with a smash as her arm snapped outwards. With a muttered curse, she stepped around the broken shards to fetch a dustpan, praying she'd not woken Adam up. For once, luck had her back and only the sounds of soft snoring could be heard from his room. Cleaning up the mess, she made a note to buy a new mug that afternoon as she disposed of the rubbish and set about cleaning up the coffee before it could leave a stain. Her body was still drenched in a cold sweat. Her neck tingled and her right hand shook. Struggling back to her feet, she flopped into the chair and ran a hand through her already dishevelled hair in frustration. Sighing, she cracked the bones in her back and neck before waking up her laptop again. Might as well get some work done. It wasn't like she was going to be getting any more sleep that night.

* * *

Across town in an apartment in Bushwick, Kurt was lying awake on his bed, staring at his phone and feeling a sinking sensation in his gut. Clambering to his feet he went out onto the steps outside the window, letting the cold night air rush over his skin. His thumb traced the last text Blaine had sent that night, mind swooping back to their Skype conversation.

_By the time Kurt got on Skype, Blaine was in tears. As fast he could, Kurt set about with damage control. It took several hours, a few crying fits on Blaine's end, and lots and lots of reassurance, but eventually he knew Blaine's confidence was back. Once he was positive Blaine was feeling chipper and ready for his audition, he smiled and started chatting to his old boyfriend. They passed the time, smiles on both ends, until Kurt noticed the clock. "Oh shoot!" He cursed. "It's nearly 11. I've got to go, otherwise I'll never keep up at NYADA tomorrow." He apologised._

"_Oh! Sure! God, I didn't realise how long it had been!" Blaine chuckled. He paused. "I guess when I'm with you it all just fades away." He complimented._

_Kurt's throat went dry. "I guess so." He whispered._

"_Kurt, before you go, I-I just want to say thank you." Blaine admitted. He shook his head even as Kurt's eyes went wide. "It was just...I was so scared and I didn't know what to do so...I called you and even though you were busy you came right over to help me get over this-this crazy fit I pulled and I know I could have called anyone but I just...I really wanted you." He bowed his head. "I needed you." He finished._

"_Blaine..."_

"_Well, I'll let you get some sleep. After all, there's not much point applying to NYADA if I make you drop out." He chuckled, unaware of how Kurt paled at his admission. "I'll speak to you later Kurt. I love you."_

"_Yeah...I-I love you too." Kurt choked before cutting off the call and dragging a hand down his face._

Kurt sighed, pulling himself out of the memory. That was the second time in two days. He dragged a hand down his face and through his hair, already messy from tossing and turning. Absently, his thumb traced Blaine's last message. Kurt's head was swirling. He had no idea what to do. On one hand, he had Adam: Sweet, kind, gentle, who'd never done anything to hurt him and never pushed him to do things he wasn't comfortable with. But, at the same time...he just wasn't _Blaine_. Blaine: the boy who'd broken his heart and his trust. Kurt groaned and ducked his head down. He'd hurt Kurt so badly he'd never thought he'd recover, but since Christmas it was almost like old times, the way they talked, and flirted, and were just themselves with one another.

"He knows me like no one else." Kurt whispered aloud. He had to bite back a smile. A few years ago the tables were completely turned, and it was _Kurt_ who'd been the one pining for Blaine, and now Blaine was the one dropping the not-so-subtle hints about wanting a relationship. He felt a tear drip down his cheek and wiped it away, staring out over the city. Kurt looked down at his phone again. Blaine's name still on the slightly glowing screen. He flicked to his pictures, scrolling through them. At first, they were all of him and Adam, smiling, laughing, pulling silly faces, but then they gave way to photos of Kurt and Blaine. He felt a smile automatically pull at his face before he took a shaky breath as it stopped on an old photo Kurt had forgotten to delete after their break up. It was them both sitting on the grass, Kurt's head on Blaine's shoulder as they both smiled up and the camera. _So in love..._Kurt swallowed hard and continued looking through, only to feel someone punch him in the stomach as the next one showed him scrunching his nose up as Blaine kissed him on the cheek with a huge smile. "Why do you do this to me?" He asked the picture, vision blurring a little. Oddly enough, the phone didn't reply. Kurt sighed and bowed his head, fisting his hair in frustration. "I don't know what to do..." He whispered tearfully, looking up at the sky. "_Tell me what to do!" _He screamed, completely disregarding anyone around him.

"Kurt?" A new voice cut in and he turned sharply. Rachel was stood by the window, hair a haystack and a cautious but worried expression on her face that shifted to understanding. "Oh, Kurt." She cooed, also climbing out as soon as she saw his tear streaked face. Sitting on the fire escape with her friend, she pulled him into her arms.

"I don't know what to do..." Kurt whispered, leaning on her. His voice was thick and choked. "I just don't know." He sniffed loudly. "Why do I always end up losing everyone I love?" He whispered brokenly.

"Now that's not true." Rachel promised. "You've got me, and Isabelle, and your Dad-!"

"My Dad has cancer, Rach', _cancer_." Kurt cut across brutally, shaking. "I-I could just as easily lose him. Everyone I love leaves me: My Mom, Blaine, Dad...why can't I ever love and have someone just love me back? Why do they always have to hurt me?" He asked tearfully.

Rachel felt her own throat closing up. "I don't know Kurt." She admitted softly, rocking him as he lost the battle against his emotions and began to cry. "I just don't know."


	4. Chapter 4

**-A/N: Reason behind a late posting- I've been going for treatment for illness. Don't shoot me D: Oh, I also realised I never stated where this was in canon. It's between episodes 12 & 13, so just before Santana shows up. Please review, otherwise the writing will never get any better. 'Kay, thanks!**

**Disclaimer: I never said I was a good writer, so please don't kill me.**

* * *

Rachel hugged Kurt tight until his sobs finally stopped. "Feel better?" She asked and Kurt nodded. "Good. Now, I know you don't want to hear this, but you need to make a choice Kurt." Rachel informed him gently, keeping an eye on her best friend's face. He nodded miserably.

"It's just... no matter what I do I'm going to hurt someone." He sniffed.

"Well forget them." Rachel offered. Kurt looked appalled. "Not like that. Just, for a second, forget what their reactions are going to be. Take a moment, and think: Between Adam and Blaine, who would make you happiest?" She asked. Kurt sat and thought.

"Don't you want me to be with Adam, though?" He asked, deflecting.

Rachel shook her head. "I want my best friend to be happy. If that means you're with your ex, it means you're with your ex. I was only against Blaine because you were hurting and it was his fault. If he makes you happy, then I support you."

Kurt smiled weakly at her admission. "For a self confessed diva you aren't all that bad." He whispered.

Rachel tossed her hair. "I have my moments." She admitted cockily. There was a beat before the two friends broke out into giggles. After a moment though, they grew serious again. "But Kurt, you never answered. Ignore what the repercussions may be, instead focus on you. Be honest with yourself: Who makes you happy?"

"Blaine." Kurt finally admitted in a broken, hoarse whisper.

"Who do you see yourself with 10 years from now, if you had the choice?"

"Blaine..." Kurt repeated again, tears gathering in his eyes once more.

"Who would you drop absolutely anything for; just to make sure they're okay?"

Kurt hung his head. "Blaine." He said for the third time.

Rachel smiled softly and rubbed Kurt's back soothingly. "Then I think you've got your answer." She pointed out slowly.

Kurt let out a self deprecating chuckle. "I never really got over him in the first place, did I?" He questioned rhetorically. Rachel smiled sympathetically. He shook his head and looked out across the city. "It's just so hard. I love him, God I love him so much, but it's just so hard. How do I trust him not to break me again? How can I be sure he loves me completely, and he's not seeing some bit on the side? It's like...like there's two sides screaming at me and I don't know which to listen to." Kurt explained. "I can't tell if love is enough to work through our problems."

"Love is _always _enough Kurt; you just have to give it a chance." Rachel promised. "And, if he hurts you again, I promise I can always sick someone like Miss. July or my gaggle of followers on him. Even Brody will help tear him apart, and I'm confident Mercedes won't be happy that the curly haired hobbit hurt her Boo." Rachel teased, bumping Kurt's shoulder with her own as he smiled a little.

His smile faded. "W-What about Adam though? I mean, I like him, and y-you were right about me stringing him along, I guess but...I just don't want to hurt him. He's so sweet, and genuine," Kurt sucked his bottom lip into his mouth, worrying it between his teeth. "I don't want to do anything that would make him feel bad."

"Just...be honest." Rachel offered. "Explain how you feel and why you've continued to be with him for so long. If he's a decent person I'm sure he'll understand." She predicted.

Kurt wiped his eyes again and turned to Rachel with a smile. "I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Have to find a new duet partner?" She teased. "Stick up an ad for a new roommate?"

"Ooh, that'd be nice! Someone who doesn't sing in the shower for 7 hours straight!" Kurt joked back as Rachel hit him in protest. They grinned at each other before Kurt glanced at his phone. "It's nearly time to get up anyway. Fancy an early morning walk to the cafe?" He asked. Rachel smiled and they turned to go back inside. Kurt smiled. For once, things were beginning to look up.

* * *

In a completely different part of town, two feet padded across a silent apartment and slipped out. Jogging down the stairs, and sliding down the banister for kicks, she stepped out in the chill New York air. Turning and peering around cautiously, she eventually strolled down the pavement and slipped into the early morning crowds, hair blowing in the light wind. Her knuckles were white on the strap of her shoulder.

* * *

Rachel and Kurt were sat comfortably in their favourite cafe, a few blocks from their apartment as they absently chewed on their breakfast, people watching and trying to work out people's life stories just from a quick glance.

"Okay what about..." Rachel paused to scan the crowds that were just beginning to form in time for the early morning rush. "Her!" She decided, pointing at a young woman stood retrieving her drink and doughnut at the counter, a paper bag in one hand and a large white leather bag in the other. Her hair fell down just past her shoulders and she was wearing what looked like a smart suit, long grey trousers and a grey blazer with what looked like a lavender coloured blouse, the cuffs poking out from beneath the blazer.

"Hmm..." Kurt narrowed his eyes, trying to get a look at her face. Unfortunately, she kept it hidden, her hair shielding it from view. He pouted, but tried anyway. "Well...she's a very intelligent woman who clearly works in business and is trying to show them she's serious, or get her colleagues to take her seriously because she's a woman. She's from a wealthy background and went to an expensive private school for her education that Mommy and Daddy paid for so she's never really had to work for anything, and it took a while to get used to working with others who wouldn't let her buy them out, however she's persevered and used her intellect and is now working her way to the top." He concluded.

"Hmmm...I'd just say she's a reporter who's been forced to come here for work and doesn't actually want to be in New York, but is slowly getting used to it and still feels fairly out of her depth and unsure about being here." Rachel disagreed, watching the woman as she thanked the barista, turned and walked out of the shop, head bowed and still gripping her white bag tight as she walked out of the door, other bags still clutched tightly as she chewed on what must have been a breakfast on the go before she was down the street and out of sight.

"Come on, we'd better head off to NYADA." Kurt decided, dumping the wrapper that had once held his sandwich in the bin before getting to his feet. Rachel did the same and they both walked out the door.

"What are you going to do about Adam?" She asked curiously.

"I'm not sure..." Kurt admitted, biting his lip. "I...I think I might leave it, at least for a few days, just so I can fully sort my head out and get myself sorted." He decided. Rachel hummed and linked her arm with Kurt's. "I'm not going to do anything to encourage Adam further, but instead I'll keep it...relaxed. That way I can let him down gently when I've figured everything out and what I want to do." He concluded.

Rachel nodded firmly in approval. "Good for you. You're doing what you need to in order to make things better for yourself. And this way you can focus more on your performing and work with me on our singing and future Broadway careers!" She added as Kurt laughed and nodded along, already walking with her into the building.

* * *

Seated on some steps in Times Square, the same woman who'd walked past the two NYADA students was chewing thoughtfully on her doughnut, a pizza wrap in her paper bag and her Styrofoam cup of coffee in the other. By her feet, the new mug she'd bought for Adam was wrapped and ready to be placed on his shelf, an apology card shoved inside as well. She stared as people walked by. The tiniest smile flashed onto her face, just a brief flicker, as she looked around the busy area. Tourists were all around, snapping pictures, chattering excitedly and some even flailing in excitement over certain things. She sighed, pushing the last of the confectionary into her mouth and taking a long sip of her coffee- black, one sugar, and she always added the tiniest shot of Jack Daniels- and pushed up from the step, dusting off her trousers as she shouldered her bag more firmly and went to hail a taxi.

Work wouldn't wait forever.

* * *

Kurt was distracted all through his day. Adam was being particularly sweet and attentive, feeling guilty for abandoning Kurt for his old school friend, but his attitude just made the guilt roll around in Kurt's stomach, gnawing at him as his conscience screamed at him for continuing to lie about his feelings. When the senior departed with a kiss to Kurt's cheek, the paler boy wanted to do nothing more than curl up and cry. Which was how he found himself skipping lunch and instead choosing to secrete himself away in the men's room, feet up and hidden away in a stall as he tried to gather himself in time for his next lesson. He pulled out his phone as a text came through.

_Hey, do you think I could get away with sneaking out of class right now? Mrs. Warbeck is kind of scaring me at the moment..._

Kurt chuckled, unable to stop himself.

**What on Earth is so scary about her?**

_She keeps giving me this weird glare when she talks. AND every time she walks past me she trails her fingers over my shoulder!_

**Oh my, how will you ever survive?**

_Kuuuurt! It's a creepy stare! __ I thought you'd be at least a little sympathetic! _

Kurt smiled, as another text came through.

_I escaped! Now I'm stuck hiding out in the boy's bathroom for the next 15 minutes. Entertain me? _

**You're pouting, aren't you?**

_Me? Never..._

**Yep, you're pouting.**

_Okay, maybe a little? Please help me? Keep me entertained? I don't want to go back to the creepy glare of imminent doom!_

**Well, when put like that, how could I refuse such an offer?  
**

* * *

Her head was beginning to throb as she wearily stared at the two men in front of her, bellowing angrily at each other over theories. Absently, she checked over them, rolling her eyes. They were both wrong, she had barely even seen the paperwork and already counted several miscalculations.

"Idiots..." She muttered under her breath, rubbing at her temples. She could feel a headache coming on. Eyeing the men, she felt irritation crawl under her skin. It didn't matter if they were wrong, or if they rushed things, all these people cared about was being the first to uncover something, never mind if they were right or if it bettered things, they just cared about having a claim to the discovery. She sighed. "Gentlemen!" She interrupted sharply, causing all eyes to turn to her as she stood, smoothing her trousers down. "I appreciate the fact you are so passionate about your research, however, before we allow this debate to continue, I must point out to you that I have already seen some vast miscalculations on both of your parts, which renders your research null and void." She cut over them bluntly, handing them their papers back. "Mr. Stephenson, you haven't taken into account the gravitational pull between celestial bodies in the elements of your Oscillating universe theory, which has led to quite a few mathematical errors," She informed him as the other man snickered. "And as for _you_, Mr. Jacobs, well, I've written down the things that were wrong with your theory, including several loopholes I spotted the moment you began speaking. Now, both have their merits, but you need to spend more time looking them over and refining research rather than arguing over who's right and who isn't. Need I remind everyone we work in _theoretical _physics, so far we have no conclusive yes or no answer, and we'd all do well to remember that." She chastised.

One man at the end scoffed. "Because a woman like you really knows what she's talking about..."

Her gaze locked onto the man, others shivering at the cold, harsh stare. "I'll have you know, Jenkins, that I graduated from university as the best student in the year, not to mention as a valedictorian. I have probably the largest IQ in this room, as proven by many others in a variety of tests, and I still expand my knowledge each and every day despite the fact I am easily 2 decades younger than you. Now, I suggest that you grow up and learn that, just because I happen to be a different gender than you, does not mean that my intellect cannot easily outrank yours. Clearly my maturity levels do." She concluded, as the whole room collectively winced. She then proceeded to calmly collect her things, slotting them all neatly into her briefcase. "Perhaps you should consider finding another team to work with. After all," She peered over her glasses at him. "We are focusing on expanding our horizons, I'd rather not be stuck with someone who failed to evolve further than a Neanderthal in my team. Are we clear?" She checked as Jenkins nodded dumbly. "Wonderful." She turned to the stunned room. "Now, since we seemed to have achieved next to nothing today, might I suggest we reconvene on Thursday so we can all ready ourselves and actually get some work done?" She suggested in an oddly chipper tone. The group all murmured their consent. "Excellent. And now, if you'll all excuse me gentlemen, I have an appointment I need to keep." She admitted, before going to leave the room.

"Fucking hell..." Jenkins muttered under his breath, paper white from the reaming out he'd just undergone, the entire room freezing when she paused just outside the door.

"Oh, and Jenkins?" She added conversationally. He swallowed when she turned and smiled. The pull of her lips affected a warmth and kindness but behind her glasses there was a steely glint that sent shivers rolling over everyone's skin. "Before you continue to spout anymore ignorant and sexist comments, might I also point out that the only woman within this research team is also in the highest position?" She reasoned calmly, before, once she'd run her gaze across everyone individually, opening the door and breezing out of the conference room, leaving a group of extremely shaken middle aged men behind her.

As her heels clacked slightly on the tiled floor, her smile morphed into a smirk. Hitting the button for the elevator, she stepped in without so much as a glance at the other workers, checking her phone and pulling up Adam's number to arrange where they'd be meeting for dinner after he was done with NYADA.

"What floor?" A kind voice asked.

"Lobby, if you don't mind." She requested politely, glancing up at the source. It was a man, tall and thin, with big black glasses that hid dark brown eyes. He looked to be in his mid twenties, with sandy blonde hair that looked in total disarray but for an odd reason seemed to fit. Her eyes raked over him quickly. Smartly dressed, but she noticed his tie was slightly loose, the first button of his shirt popped open and the hem sticking out of his trousers slightly, and there was the corner of a page sticking out of his own briefcase. "Rough day?" She enquired, surprising herself.

The man groaned. "You don't even know the half of it." He muttered, rolling his eyes and dragging a hand through his hair. He eyed her. "You?"

"Same." She clucked her tongue disapprovingly. "Working with sexist pigs who think because I happen to be younger and female that clearly I lucked my way into the job and am so obviously beneath them." She relayed with an eye roll of her own.

He winced. "Tough break. What field?"

"Quantum mechanics, though I tend to dabble in astrophysics from time to time. You?"

"Same." He admitted, eyebrows quirked upwards in some surprise. "I'm guessing you were the one who got stuck with Jenkins?" He asked. She nodded. "Ooh, sorry. I've only spoken to him once, but he seems like an ass." He admitted as she chuckled. The man paused, biting his lip. "Listen, if you ever need to call in a replacement, or just need to have a chat with someone, just say the word and I'll be more than happy to help out."

She smiled a little. "Thanks. It means a lot, considering how most treat me."

He waved it off. "Meh, they're just ignorant. So, would it be presumptuous to say...ask for your number in order to meet up for coffee sometime?" He queried slyly. She just smiled a little wider.

"Depends- would it be presumptuous of me to ask for your number in return?"

Adam looked up from his paper as the door swung inwards. "Honey, I'm ho-ome!" his favourite friend sing-songed as she stepped into the flat.

"Oh darling, how I missed you!" He proclaimed as she draped herself over his back, arms sliding around his shoulders to dangle over his chest. They pecked one another on the lips, a familiar greeting between them.

"How was your day sweetie?" She teased.

Adam grunted. "Too much homework." He complained. She cooed and rubbed his shoulders sympathetically. "How was work?"

"Dealing with a misogynistic asswagon, and I think I made a new friend." She admitted, peering at the paper he was writing.

He made a noise of interest. "Oh? And is this 'friend' going to stay in that bracket?" He teased right back.

She moaned in complaint. "Yes, he will be staying as a friend, considering we only met _today_." She promised in exasperation. Withdrawing from her position, she started pottering around the kitchen, pulling out a couple of mugs. "Honestly, it's like I can't have friends without you trying to turn them into possible romances!" She grumbled in good nature.

"Well can you blame me?" He asked, abandoning his paper and twisting to lean over the back of the settee to watch her as she set about filling the kettle. "You've been single for like, forever." He groaned. "Is it so wrong of me to want to see my best friend find her soulmate?"

"It is when you keep nagging!" She shot back, flicking a switch and peering about in the cupboards. "Speaking of soulmates, how are you and your mystery man?" She enquired, pointing a spoon at her friend. "Who I still need to meet, by the way!"

Adam smirked. "Yeah, no offence, I'd rather my boyfriend was _alive _thank you. If you get within ten feet of him I'm still not entirely convinced he'd come out unscathed."

"I'm just looking out for you!" She defended. "After all, I only want what's best for you- you know that!" She fluttered her eyelashes playfully.

He raised an eyebrow. "Sure...and, to answer your original question, we're doing very well thank you. As it happens I'm thinking of taking him out for coffee tomorrow, if that's alright?" He checked.

She frowned, walking over with their drinks- a bog standard tea for her and a highly caffeinated monstrosity for Adam- and seated herself beside him. "Why should it concern me?"

Adam looked almost affronted. "Because you come before any boyfriend. No matter what, you come first." He stated firmly.

"N'awww, thank you!" She cooed, but her eyes conveyed her appreciation. "And you know you're always my number 1 man." She promised, rubbing his knee. "But that's absolutely fine, I'm off for a coffee with Jacob as it happens, talking work and stuff." She confessed. Adam waggled his eyebrows and she cuffed him. "Not like that!" She cried, rolling her eyes. Laughter echoed through the cosy apartment. "So, where are we eating tonight then?"

"Well, as soon as I finish this nightmare," Adam gestured to his computer screen "I was thinking we could just head out to the local Chinese. Get a little dressed up, have a drink..." He trailed off.

"Like old times." She murmured softly.

"Like old times." He agreed gently. She nodded her assent and rested her head on his shoulder, sipping her tea as he started tapping away at the keys of his laptop, trying to complete the essay in front of him. A comfortable silence settled between the two.

* * *

Down in Bushwick Kurt was all but tearing his hair out in frustration. His phone lay discarded on the bed and he was sat hunched over, head in hands, as Rachel set about making them dinner. He'd just come off the phone with Will Schuester, after agreeing to come to his wedding alongside Rachel, and Blaine had just asked if he was willing to sing at the reception with him. And, like the idiot he way, Kurt had blindly agreed. He groaned into his hands. Blaine continued to sign off every text with a kiss and had ended their conversation with a kissing emoticon and a heart. Whilst Kurt's own heart had fluttered at the sight, his guilt had roared at him, reminding him of one very simple fact: He was still dating someone else. Kurt sighed, flopping onto his pillows.

When did life get so complicated?


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Chapter 5. Nothing else to say, except for the fact that I struggle with writing Rachel, so don't kill me if her character wass extremely off the mark. Also, this part veers from canon a little, but it gets back on track...eventually.**

**Oh yeah, and I have no idea how the American schooling system works, so if there's anything wrong I can only apologise!**

**Thanks to Ylenia and Iman for getting me off my butt to write this :) Love you lots!**

* * *

_2 weeks after the snowstorm..._

Today was the day.

He was going to call it off with Adam. Kurt had made up his mind, and was dead set on doing it. He couldn't lie to himself anymore, and he fully intended to tell the other man that it wasn't working out.

Now all he had to do was go and tell him.

Yeah...

Kurt sighed and shook his head before finally rolling out of bed, tearing his gaze away from the crack in his ceiling as he pondered. Heading for the shower, he turned it on and yelped. The heater had clearly broken again. Grunting in annoyance, he showered as quickly as he could, desperate to get out from under the frigid water, before putting together his outfit and finishing off his look with a tasteful scarf. His phone buzzed. Checking it, he discovered he had two messages.

_Hi, we still on for coffee? ~Adam xx_

_**Hey, you will not believe the stunt Sue has just pulled. Text me when you can? Love you xxx :***_

Kurt smiled. Some things never changed, and those things included Sue Sylvester. He wondered what she was up to this time, before sighing, typing out his responses.

_Of course. Actually, there's something I want to talk to you about xx_

_**I've got class this morning, but I've got a free period just before lunch. That okay? Xxx**_

He waited a second, Blaine instantly responding- Kurt briefly wondered if he'd been waiting for the reply text before shaking the idea off.

_**Sure! I'll be counting the minutes! Have a great day, and don't forget to blow everyone away at NYADA! Xxx**_

Kurt smiled, pocketing his phone, and headed out of the door of his apartment, kissing Rachel on the cheek as he went. He received a sleepy farewell in response as he slid their door shut and, swallowing hard, walked off down the street for the conversation he'd rather never face.

Adam was seated in the coffee shop by the time Kurt walked in, his ever present smile growing upon his arrival. Rather than warming his heart, Kurt just felt even worse as he smiled at him before going to order his coffee. Once he'd got his order- still the staple grandè non-fat mocha- he went over to Adam who greeted him with a peck on the mouth. "Hey love, how's your morning been so far?" The British man asked, leaning over his drink with an eager smile.

Kurt fidgeted. _Courage._ "Adam...I need to tell you something." He admitted, eyes downcast and unable to watch the other boy. "I-I've been thinking a lot lately, and I'm sorry but, I can't be with you anymore."

"Was it something I did?" Adam asked, blinking uncomprehendingly. "Or something I said?"

Kurt shook his head. "No. I just..." he floundered. _Like ripping off a band aid. _"I don't love you." He winced, but battled on despite how harsh his words came out. "I'm sorry, really, but I just don't feel that way about you, I never have, and it's unfair to stay in a relationship when I can't feel for you in the way I should."

"I see." Adam's jaw worked as he tried not to cry. Without another word, he stood up, the abruptness making Kurt look up and wince at the hurt and bitterness in Adam's eyes. "You know, a few weeks ago, I gave you the chance to end things. To say your piece. Hell, you could have broken it off and I'm pretty sure we could have been friends. But you chose to play me." He shook his head. "I guess it's my fault for trusting you with my heart." He mourned quietly, face hidden by his sandy blond hair. "You strung me along, allowed me to develop feelings for you, and you just..." He shook his head, pushing away from the table. "Enjoy your coffee. I have to go." He muttered before striding out of the coffee shop without a backwards glance.

"Adam," Kurt spoke pleadingly, getting up and following, determined to at least try and make things a little better. "Adam, wait!" He called out. But the leader of his new Glee club was already walking across the street and getting lost in the crowds. Kurt turned on the spot, at a total loss for what to do.

In his pocket, his phone buzzed.

* * *

Adam felt terrible. He couldn't believe Kurt could be so...so _cold_. Building his hopes up before brutally slamming through them. _I don't love you. I never have. _He shook his head, tears beginning to blur his vision. He'd thought maybe, just maybe, he'd found the one in Kurt. He'd found his soulmate in the beautiful, witty, charming, talented, intelligent, strong and independent freshman to NYADA. But he'd been wrong. Swallowing hard, he pulled out his phone.

**Can you meet me at the apartment? I could really use a friend.**

* * *

Over in a coffee shop, two physicists were chatting and laughing raucously over their drinks, the shorter of the two gesturing wildly with her hands, telling an elaborate tale from her days at university with her closest friend.

Her male companion chuckled, sipping his strong black coffee. "So, you and this Adam guy are close then?"

She nodded firmly, eyes sparkling. "Oh god yes. I'd drop everything for him. Anything." She waved her hand in a cutting motion. "Do it in a heartbeat." She reaffirmed. He smiled and she grinned back. "What about you?"

"Me? No, no I never really had good friends like that." He admitted sadly, his smile growing somewhat melancholy. "I guess no one really had time to talk to the physics nerd huddled up with his books in the corner." Jacob surmised wryly.

She nudged his foot with her own. "Well, someone does now." She pointed out softly, and they shared a soft smile. Her phone buzzed and she pulled it out curious. Her easy smile dropped off her face as the text came through. "Speaking of dropping anything..." She admitted guiltily.

Jacob's face also grew concerned. "Something wrong?" He enquired.

"From the sounds of it, very." She confirmed. Biting her lip, she looked between him and the door. "I-I'm sorry to leave you like this but-!"

"Hey, it's cool." Jacob promised. "Look, I'll cover for you at work if you need me to. You go help your boyfriend and we'll meet up and finish our coffees some other time." He reassured her.

"Thanks, but he's really not my boyfriend." She told him distractedly.

"Really?" Jacob looked surprised.

She nodded. "Oh yeah- he's gay as the fourth of July." She promised. "But, I've really got to help him. I promise we'll finish this coffee thing if it kills me!" She swore before running out as quickly as she could. Jacob watched her go before packing up his things and trying to think of an excuse that would keep her from getting caught out at their work, should the occasion call for it.

Running down the street, she frantically hailed a cab, barking out Adam's address before she'd even finished closing the door. "Quicker you get me there, higher the pay." She told the driver, who dipped the peak of his cab in response, already weaving expertly through the traffic.

25 minutes later, she managed to get to the flat and ran all the way up, almost knocking over a young woman on her way down as she fumbled for her keys, banging open the door on the way in. Rushing inside, she let her eyes dart around wildly until she spotted Adam curled up miserably on the couch. She deflated. "Adam..."

"I was played." Adam whispered. She instantly dropped to his side and pulled him into a hug, rubbing his back soothingly. Already she could feel his tears begin to seep through her blouse. "I-I thought...I thought we had something...but he-he just didn't care...I was _used_." Adam whimpered.

"I'm sorry sweetheart." She murmured, kissing the top of his hair fondly as he cried into her shoulder. "But I'm here. Just let it all out." She reassured him. At her words, the floodgates opened, Adam openly crying. As her best friend cried onto her shoulder she picked up his phone. One message. Silently, she opened it, still holding onto Adam.

**Adam, please, I'm so, so sorry. But you've got to hear me out properly.**

Her anger flared. Scrolling down, she saw various other messages from the same number, apparently unknown. But in reality she knew exactly who it was. Her temper flared further as she read more and more, even if she appeared totally calm. One message even saying Adam was being unfair to him.

Bastard.

_Listen here you little shit, this is Adam's best friend. He owes you nothing, and if you don't stop calling this number, I will hunt you down and tear you apart to such a point that bits of you will be turning up in Australia._

**I don't care who you are, this clearly has nothing to do with you.**

_It does when you hurt him. Now, heed my advice: If you like your balls, stop trying to contact him. I know how to hide a body, I'm not afraid to put my knowledge to good use. Now, be a good boy and FUCK OFF._

She then proceeded to block the number before switching off his phone. Settling back on the sofa, she allowed Adam to mourn what had been done to him, all whilst inwardly seething and plotting.

No one hurt her friend and got away with it.

* * *

Kurt stared at the two slightly disturbing messages he'd received from Adam's phone. He shuddered at the threats sent his way before getting distracted as a new one came through. Blaine. He couldn't help but smile. After the disaster break up with Adam, and boy did he feel bad about that one, he'd managed to get back to the boy in Ohio and discovered exactly what Sue had been trying to do and, after taking a while to giggle at the situation the boy was in, offering his take on what was going on. Curious, he pulled open his latest text, a picture message.

**Saw this and thought of you :***

Enclosed was a flower display from the outside of a florist in the local mall. Kurt's hand flew to his mouth as he took in the all beautiful red and yellow roses as well as the fact that, close by to the biggest and most intricate bouquet, just off to the side, was a kissing couple, totally wrapped up in each other. He wondered if Blaine had noticed they were in the shot, or if it was pure accident.

_I'm flattered. _Kurt eventually sent back. _What are you doing in the mall anyway? Shouldn't you be in class?_

**Being a senior has its perks, double study period this morning :) thought I'd use the opportunity to sort out some backups for my NYADA audition.**

_Good idea :) Anyway, speaking of NYADA, I've got to go to class- Miss July isn't exactly the most tolerant of tardy students :P_

Blaine sent him a final good luck text before he sighed and shut off his phone. Kurt felt terrible, but he pushed himself to get to his first class. Miss July wasn't exactly known for being nice to her students, after all.

* * *

Blaine bit his lip, smiling at his phone. Pulling up his photos, he let himself drink in the image Rachel had managed to capture. It was the summer before school had started- and before everything had gone wrong- and the whole Glee club had been out by Mike's pool relaxing through the heat. He and Kurt had been cuddled up together, Kurt's legs slung over his lap in a display of affection they normally kept for private. Blaine remembered they'd been talking, he couldn't remember about what exactly, when Kurt had leant in and kissed him in front of everyone. He'd happily responded, both of them forgetting where they were until afterwards when they heard Puck wolf whistling. Rachel had then sent him the photo she'd taken the day after, and since then it had been his favourite picture. Even through their breakup, he couldn't bear to delete their photos. He traced the image with his finger. The sun was behind them, picking up the blonde in Kurt's hair and illuminating his pale skin. It formed a halo around them both, the blue sky shining as he noticed the corner of Kurt's mouth quirked upwards, his tiny smile captured forever in the photo. Blaine didn't care how he looked; the only thing he cared about was Kurt. Flicking through his iPhone, he pulled up his favourite album.

_Us_.

Inside were pictures of the both of them. Sometimes Kurt was on his own, and sometimes they were both together. He giggled, looking at one from his birthday. Kurt was draped over his shoulder and pressed a kiss to his cheek. There was another of Kurt posing theatrically for the camera. Then the two of them making a heart with their hands, kissing behind it. Blaine smiled and placed the gadget on the table, sipping his coffee and watching the slow crowds that circulated the mall amble on. Yes, he might be stuck in Lima Ohio, but he was close to getting Kurt back. He could feel it.

If only that Adam guy wasn't in the way.

He didn't feel too threatened by the other man in Kurt's life. After all, he and Kurt were soulmates, nothing could get in the way of that. Blaine was even positive that, if they weren't after the same guy, that he and Adam would be good friends. His mind flickered back to Valentines Day. Kurt was so perfect, and it had been so good to kiss him after all that time apart. He took a deeper gulp of coffee. His phone then jumped over the table as it vibrated with a message. He picked it up eagerly, hoping to see Kurt's caller ID on screen, his eyebrows lifting upwards in shock when he read the actual caller.

Santana Lopez.

Curious over what she had to say, he unlocked the phone and read her message.

**Thought you'd like to hear the update: Apparently Doctor Who and Porcelaina have called it quits.**

Blaine's heart thumped loudly. _Are you serious? Who told you?_

**Well Hobbit #1 told me, and Kurt told her, and seeing as those two old ladies are pretty much the same person, I'd assume she was telling the truth.**

_Oh. Okay, thanks!_

**Oh, and one more thing?**

**Don't break his heart again. I don't think he'd be able to handle it.**

Santana's oddly sombre message sobered Blaine instantly.

_I'd never do that. I learnt my lesson. _He responded eventually.

**Good. Between you and me? I liked you better than Harry Potter anyway. But if you tell anyone I will kill you.**

Blaine chuckled at the message before finally turning off his phone and heading back to McKinley. Despite the fact it was raining, and the fact he was still single, and the fact the love of his life was in a completely different state, and the fact Tina was crushing on him and he still had no idea what to do, despite all of that, Blaine was grinning as he skipped back to school, whistling his way down to the building despite the odd looks he was attracting. Things were looking up for Blaine Anderson, and it felt oh so good.

* * *

Kurt felt guilty as Adam appeared to be missing for the entire morning. By lunch he was about ready to go over to Adam's flat, until he remembered he didn't know where it was, or how to get there. He deflated a bit, picking at his salad as he slumped over. Then one of the Apples came over and announced Adam was sick so practice was cancelled, leaving Kurt feeling worse than before. He swallowed and got up, dumping his food in the trash and stalking out of the NYADA dining hall.

He wasn't hungry anyway.

* * *

Adam had cried himself to sleep by 11. She'd put him to bed and, as lunch rolled around, she was sat in the living room, eyes dark as she pondered. Now Adam was sound asleep, she was free to let her anger roam. And boy was it roaming. She had no idea who the guy was, but she didn't really care; save for the fact she wanted to drag his name through the mud for hurting her friend. She clenched her fist before wincing. Her gaze flickered to the new bandages covering her hand, then to the crack in the coffee, before back to staring at the blank spot on the wall. Leaning on her hands, she frowns.

It's not the first time they've had to do this.

She picks up her bottle and takes a swig, the cool glass soothing against her skin. A snuffling sound comes from Adam's room and her heart breaks for her friend. Putting the bottle back down she runs her hands over her face tiredly. Whipping her glasses off, she bites her lip, thinking hard.

_I could go. I could find that __**bastard**__ right now and go and punish him like he deserves. Go up and force him to deal with the consequences for hurting Adam. I could hunt him down and make him pay._

_Make him hurt._

_Make him cry._

_Make him __**bleed**__._

She rips herself back to the present and takes another swig. No. Absolutely not. Her left hand trembled and she clenched the fist reflexively, rubbing the back of her neck. The cogs turned in her head, fury rolling in her blood when she heard Adam whimper in his sleep. Her phone buzzed and she glanced down. Jacob.

**How is he?**

_Not good._

**On a scale of 1 to 10?**

_Try infinite._

**Ouch. Need tomorrow off?**

_Please and thank you._

**Not a problem. Send him my best, yeah?**

_Of course._

She tossed the phone back onto the table. Her stomach growled and she glanced at the clock. Her musings had taken her well into what should have been her lunch hour. Pushing up from the couch she moved swiftly into the kitchen, rummaging in the cupboards before setting about making Adam's favourite comfort food, and sticking on the kettle for a hot chocolate as a decision resided firmly in the front of her mind.

She didn't care what she had to do.

The prat would pay for hurting her Adam.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I had no idea I could be this productive...huh. Learn something new each day. As always, please review and stuff so I can know I'm doing the right thing and not horribly offending anyone. Thank you to anyone who's reviewed/favourited/followed/just plain read this story.**

**Again, thanks to Ylenia and Iman for continuing to inspire me and keep this going! **

**On with the story. Word of warning, it's a long chapter. Also, fair warning, ****most**** of it is Klaine, and most of it is fluffy. Ye were all warned! **

* * *

In Lima Ohio, Blaine Anderson was up at his desk, tapping his pen against his math book absently. His head was resting on his hand and, as hard as he tried to focus, he couldn't help but let his mind drift. The news from yesterday had been playing through his head all the time, on constant repeat leaving him very distracted despite his best attempts to concentrate on what he was supposed to be doing. His eyes flickered to his photo on the boy- no, _man_- on his desk and a wistful sigh left him. He put his pen down and smiled at the image, his thoughts once more returning to the same place they'd been drifting to all day, only this time he didn't try to stop it. He knew what a lost cause was. His smile grew a little bigger.

Kurt was single.

Those three words made his heart flutter in excitement. He bit his lip to hold back a little squeal bubbling in his chest. Kurt Hummel, the one and only love of his life, was _single._ He wasn't with anyone. Blaine felt happiness well up within his heart. He could just as easily go and flirt and charm him as the next guy, and no one could shame him for doing so. He could, at liberty, be open and completely indiscreet about his feelings as of now. And all because Kurt was single.

Blaine was fully aware that he himself was also single.

He grinned at the photograph, a lovestruck giggle bursting through his lips. Pushing away from the desk, he picked up his photo and flopped back onto his bed in giddy delight. Was he acting like a teenage girl fawning over the latest pop group? Absolutely. Did he care? Absolutely not. Pressing a quick kiss to the glass covering Kurt's face, he picked up his phone and dialled Sam's number.

After a couple of rings, the line clicked off. _"Hello?_"

"Hey Sam." Blaine greeted.

Sam hummed. _"Hey dude, what's up?"_

Blaine faked affront. "What makes you think something's up? Can't I just call my best friend because I feel like it?"

"_Sure man. Only...we both know you've got something to say. You've been acting weird all day. So spill."_

Blaine sighed. "Okay, okay." He relented. He took a deep breath. "Kurt's single." He blurted.

"_What? You're kidding!" _Sam cried. "_Dude, that's great!"_

"I know!" Blaine enthused, looking over at his framed picture. He sighed happily. "I just...I feel so _close_, you know? Like, it's almost as though he's back in my arms again."

"_Er, not really, but sure." _Sam agreed with a tiny chuckle. He then sobered a little. _"You really love him, don't you?" _He asked quietly.

"Yeah..." Blaine let his eyes rest on Kurt's as they stared back from the photo. "I really do." He whispered.

"_Blaine...what's it like?" _Sam asked. Blaine made a questioning noise, thrown a bit by his friend. _"I mean, to be in love? I just...I've __**thought **__I've been in love before, but when we break it off I just...don't feel that broken up about it." _He seemed to struggle for a moment. _"With you and Kurt...anyone could see how much you hated being apart. Anyone can see how in love you are with one another and...I just want to know what it feels like."_

"Sam..." Blaine paused. "There...there really aren't any words to describe it. But I can try." He offered. He thought for a bit. "Being in love...it's the most wonderful thing in the world. You feel like your heart it just swells, you can't breathe properly when you're with them, and no one else can really compare." He smiled. "They-they become everything, your sun and stars and moon." He looked over at the photo. "Sometimes I swear I can hear my heart beating out his name." He admitted, throat closing up. "It's like, you just _know_, maybe not right away, but the moment you know, it's just...it's all that matters. It's the most obvious thing in the world. The fact that that is the person, that person right in front of you, who has managed to make you the best version of yourself and you can't help but know that they're it for you. That you're in love with them and that's all there is to it. And..." He smiled. "It's wonderful."

"_It sure sounds it." _Sam agreed, sounding suspiciously choked up, but Blaine let it slide.

He thought for another second. "Of course, there's also the fact it's a terrifying thing. Needing someone that badly is a scary thing, and trusting them like that is even worse. Before, I never understood how people could claim they were in love before running away as fast as they could, but now...now I get it. Because being in love, means you're completely at the mercy of your partner. They have the power to...to completely break you. If they wanted to, they could utterly devastate you with just a few words. Being in love...it can hurt."

"_How?" _Sam sounded genuinely curious.

Blaine chuckled wetly. "Because any time your partner hurts, so do you." He admitted. He had to take a moment to compose himself. "Any time Kurt was upset, or hurting, or scared...it completely tore me apart. Because seeing the person you love in pain, emotional or otherwise...it's awful. It's the worst thing in the world." His voice dropped as tears sprang to his eyes. "Especially when you cause it." He added.

Sam took in a swift breath, sharp and abrupt. _"Dude...I'm sorry." _He apologised. There was silence. _"No wonder you were so cut up when he returned your gift."_

"Yeah. Having them reject you when they're hurting is a bitch. All you want to do is fix everything, but not only are then pushing you away, but you can't do anything to help. It...It's..." Blaine shook his head. "There aren't words."

"_So...love's pretty complicated, huh?" _Sam asked, trying to lighten the suddenly sombre mood.

"To say the least." Blaine agreed. "But..." he looked at his photo again. "When I see him smile, make him laugh, it makes all the bad things just...evaporate. I would happily take on a thousand bad days to see him smile just once. And...I-I think that's the important thing." He concluded.

"_You've got to go to New York." _Sam announced.

"Wait, what?" Blaine demanded, sitting up in shock.

"_Dude, he's __**single**__. And I'm not gay or anything, but I can tell that Kurt's attractive. If you don't act fast, how long do you think it will be before someone new comes along?" _He reasoned, making Blaine shudder at the thought. "_Listen, Blaine, you're my best friend, and what you have with him...it's real. You can't let him go and I won't let you. Look, I'll cover for you at school and in Glee. Tina will help, I know. But you need to go and win him back, whilst you've got the chance. You don't waste an opportunity like this."_

Blaine was reeling from Sam's words. "Yeah...yeah, you're right." He jumped up and ran back to his desk, pulling out his laptop with one hand, his phone pressed to his ear with the other. "Can you tell my parents I'm spending the week at yours?" He asked.

"_No problem man."_

"Thanks." Blaine muttered, eyes roaming the screen as it lit up. "Sam, I've got to go. I need to book a flight." He announced. A sound of triumph floated through his ear from the other end of the line, before he hung up and set about booking his ticket. "I'm not letting you go Kurt, not again..." He mumbled to himself.

* * *

Kurt was working late for Vogue, almost asleep at his desk as he tried to finish off something for Isabelle. They'd been going over something at yet another pitch meeting and he'd happened to be doodling a design, which his boss had picked up on and, once the meeting was over, she'd asked if he could elaborate on it in hopes of sparking some more ideas in the team. He'd agreed- hello, it could lead to a promotion that he _really _needed- but of course that meant longer hours. It was late, and he was very, very, tired. He debated calling Blaine for a chat, knowing he needed a pick-me-up, but upon realising it was coming up for 11pm, decided that the boy would probably be asleep by then and put the phone back down. He yawned widely.

"Pulling a late nighter?" A voice asked. Kurt yelped and almost toppled out of his chair. A colleague, he believed her name was Niamh, was peering at him with a smile. She looked at him in sympathy. "Isabelle got you doing something extra?"

"Yeah," Kurt yawned again. "I need to finish this off."

Niamh's face became concerned. "What about college?"

Kurt waved it off, trying to focus on his designs again. "I'll get coffee or something."

"Oh no." Niamh declared, pulling Kurt up and grabbing his bag. Neatly slotting the papers into a plastic wallet, she slotted them in between two pages in his text book and handed him his bag, pushing him towards the exit. "You go home. Get a cab, go to bed, and try and get some sleep. Isabelle may be a hard worker, and expect the same from her employees, but I don't think she wants them dropping dead on her, and I agree." She stated firmly. Shutting off the light in his office, she guided an exhausted Kurt out of the building and down. Hailing down a cab, she paid the guy and got Kurt to tell him his address before bundling the boy into the back and watching the cab pull away.

Half an hour later Kurt faceplanted on his bed, still clothed, and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

The next morning arrived cloudy and grey, white light filtered through from the clouds. Adam shuffled out of his room, hair sticking up in every direction and eyes red and puffy. He had to smile at the sight that greeted him. His best friend, sprawled across the floor, with her head pressed right to the ground and peering around inside a cupboard. "What are you doing?" He asked, smiling wider as she banged her head on the top of the cupboard in shock.

"Ouch!" She muttered before crawling out. He stifled laughter and what he saw. She was wearing a huge hoodie that swamped her, and some comfy looking grey tracksuit bottoms. However, her hair was up in what looked like the messiest ponytail to ever exist, secured with a luminous green bobble, and on her feet were great big fluffy slippers with the Harry Potter logo stamped over the front. On her face there was a streak of what looked like bright blue paint. "Hey! Sorry. Basically, I went out for some food, and when I got back this scamp," She glowered around the flat. "Tangled himself around my feet and ran inside before I could stop him. And, of course, he now thinks it's fun to play hide and seek." She huffed and, in the time it took her to pause, Adam could now hear snuffling coming from somewhere.

"Wait, let me get this straight." He checked. "You went out for groceries, and came back with a puppy?" He checked. She folded her arms and looked away. He started laughing then. "Only you. Only you could _ever _find yourself in such a situation." He grinned and she beamed back.

"Now, I need to find Fido before breakfast. So, if you'll excuse me." She ducked back into the cupboards, Adam beginning to help. Together, they scoured the apartment looking for the mischievous puppy until Adam heard his friend let out a cry of triumph. "Got him!" She declared before letting out a yelp. Adam went into the living room and saw the puppy was padding all over her torso, licking her face enthusiastically.

"N'awww, he likes you!" Adam teased.

"Very funny!" She snapped. "A little help would be nice." She requested. He chuckled but picked up the puppy, who easily started attacking him with licks. They both cooed over the animal a little. Adam peered at it: It looked like a Border collie puppy, though it was extremely dirty. However it seemed happy nonetheless, tongue lolling out. It's big brown eyes were huge and round, the epitome of puppy dog eyes, and its tail was thumping wildly as it wagged furiously. "I-I think the poor thing has hurt its paw..." She murmured, taking the dog and gesturing to its back leg, where Adam could see the fur was more matted.

"What do you think happened to it?"

"In all honesty? I...I think it's a stray, abandoned by its owner or something. Not uncommon." She muttered. Adam looked sympathetic. The dog whined and licked her face. She smiled. Petting it, she settled on the sofa as it curled up on her lap, tail hitting her leg as it continued wagging. "He followed me all the way home, you know? I was around halfway home when I heard some snuffling and, when I turned, he was there. I stopped and petted him for a bit before continuing but by then he was trotting along by my legs." She smiled. "I tried to get him to go home- I thought he had an owner!" She defended at Adam's appalled look. "But he was just too stubborn. The moment I opened the door he was dashing through my legs and inside before I could blink." She looked down.

"What are you going to do?"

"...I'm keeping him." She whispered. "But, first, I'm going back." She decided. Lifting the puppy up, she rubbed her nose with it as it yipped happily. "If this one was abandoned, I'm sure he's got some brothers and sisters out there in need of a good home."

"And you'll keep them all?" Adam asked in both alarm and curiosity, eyebrows shooting up.

She nodded, stroking the dog's fur. "Until I can find them better homes anyway." She looked down at the now contented puppy. "No one deserves to be treated like that." She murmured. Adam shook his head and pulled her into a one armed hug, also petting the animal.

"You are far too nice for your own good." He looked at his watch.

"You going in today?" She asked softly. Adam shrugged, turning his head away and looking down. "Adam...you can't keep hiding out forever."

"I know!" he snapped. Then sighed. "I just..."

"Adam Parker, don't you _dare _let that arrogant prat bully you out of that school!" She scolded sternly, the abruptness of it causing him to jerk around in shock. Her expression was fierce. "He is the one in the wrong, not you, and there is no way in hell I'm letting you suffer because that bastard was too dumb to see how good he had it." She growled, her anger at the boy seeping through. "Now, go and get a shower whilst I start on your breakfast and so help me god you are going to go to NYADA today even if I have to drag you there myself." She promised. "Now," She pointed at the bathroom door. "Go." She commanded. Adam knew better than to argue and quickly scampered off. She smiled as the door closed, before looking at her new puppy. "You know, something you will quickly learn," She told the animal, who cocked his head to listen. "Is that human men really are idiots."

"I heard that!" Adam yelled and she chuckled before getting started on their breakfast.

* * *

Kurt woke up with a stiff neck and an aching lower back. Stretching, he groaned as his joints popped, and then yelped in horror, scrambling upright upon discovering he'd slept in his clothes. He started to frantically unbutton his shirt and tossed it onto the bed. He was halfway through unzipping his fly when his phone rang. Distracted, he picked up and hit the answer call button without so much as a glance at the ID.

"Hello?" He asked groggily, barely suppressing a yawn.

"_Kurt?" _Blaine's voice crackled through. Kurt nearly dropped his phone, now wide awake.

"Blaine?" He squeaked, then nearly toppled out of his jeans as he tried to shove them down his legs.

"_Y-Yeah, it's me. Did...did I call at a bad time?" _He asked, and Kurt felt his stomach clench at the disappointment Blaine tried, and failed, to hide in his voice.

"No! No I was just...well, I was getting changed, that's all." He promised.

Blaine seemed to perk up after that. _"Oh! Good. Listen, I...I hope you don't mind, but I'd been hearing rumours and stuff so I thought it best to ask you directly." _He took a deep breath. Kurt's mind raced. What the hell had people been saying about him that worried Blaine enough to call? _"Did...did you break up with Adam?"_

Relief flooded Kurt's system. "Oh, that! Y-Yeah I did." He confirmed.

"_How come?" _Kurt's lips twitched. There was no malice in Blaine's voice, just honest curiosity.

"We just...we weren't right for each other." He decided eventually.

Blaine hummed, thoughtful. "_Right. And are you okay with it?"_

"Surprisingly, yes." Kurt answered honestly. Once he'd kicked his jeans off, he folded up his clothes- he already had wrinkles to steam out, he didn't need any more to add to the problem- and started getting ready for a shower, prepping his new outfit. "Anyway, is that the only reason for your call?" He teased.

"_No, I also wanted to hear your voice_." Blaine admitted. "_You sound really cute when you've just woken up."_ Then he was quiet for a second. _"I didn't wake you up, did I?"_

"Nah, I was getting up anyway." Kurt promised as Blaine breathed a sigh of relief. "So, what are you up to?"

"_Other than talking to you? Not much." _Blaine responded, Kurt so caught up in getting ready he didn't notice the evasive reply.

"Cool. Listen, B? I've got to get a shower, but I'll be out in 10 minutes." He swore.

"_Better get a move on then, I've got you on the timer!" _Blaine joked before Kurt giggled and shut off his phone. Hopping in the shower, he was as good as his word and no doubt had the quickest clean up of his life, though he was just as thorough as always (something he was privately very proud of). Running back to the bedroom, he turned on his phone, set Blaine on speaker, and called him again whilst moisturizing.

"Hey, sorry, I'm back!"

"_That's cool. Just wondering, what's the rush this morning?" _Kurt then proceeded to tell him about his late night, Blaine cooing in all the right places. _"Kurt! You must be exhausted! What are you doing up?" _He scolded worriedly. _"You'll make yourself sick like this!" _he fretted.

"Blaine, relax, it's not the first time I've stayed up late before school. Even if I am at NYADA, I'll be alright." He soothed confidently. "Now, tell me all the latest drama from Glee." He instructed playfully. He chatted with Blaine about the goings on of the club they both loved as he finished pulling on his clothes. Just as Kurt was fixing his cravat, a knock sounded at the door. "Hang on a second, I need to go get the door." He apologised, already crossing the living room with his phone in hand, now off speaker, to pull open the door to his flat. Before his jaw promptly fell open in shock. There, in front of him, was Blaine, his phone also pressed to his ear and grinning like a madman. "B-Blaine?" Kurt stammered.

"Surprise!" He announced happily. They ended the call before Kurt pulled Blaine into a hug, the younger of the two snuggling close and smiling. _Home_.

"Blaine, what are you doing here?" He cried, pulling back in alarm. "What about school a-and Glee and-!" He gasped. "Your NYADA audition? God, Blaine, what on Earth are you _doing_?"

"I had to see you." Blaine confessed, Kurt pulling him inside. Blaine showed him his suitcase and Kurt nodded, ushering him inside properly and shutting the door again. Blaine was in the living room and easily pulled Kurt to sit on the couch. "Once I heard about you and Adam...Kurt, I can't stand this." He admitted, holding the other boy's hands in his own. "I can't stand being apart from you, but I did it because I'd never ruin a relationship of yours, even if it wasn't with me." He swallowed and met Kurt's stunned gaze, cupping his cheek. He noticed with some absentminded pride how Kurt leant into his touch.

Kurt swallowed, trying to find some words. "Blaine..." He gasped. Clearly, his mind didn't want to co operate with his wishes.

"Kurt...I made the biggest mistake of my life when I ruined what we had." Blaine ploughed on. "You were- _are_- the most important person in my life. I have never stopped loving you and I can't just let this opportunity pass by." He admitted forcefully. "Valentine's Day showed me that we are meant to be Kurt, we _belong _together." He insisted, eyes wide and shining. "You are my soulmate, and I-I can't imagine being with anyone but you, can't imagine a forever with anyone else. I know, I screwed up, and I am so, so, sorry. I will never forgive myself for hurting you. But, I _miss _you. And," He swallowed hard. "I miss _us_."

"We're still an us." Kurt whispered.

Blaine shook his head. "No. We're an us, but we're...we're not a proper _us_. Well, I guess in a way we are an us but-!" He groaned. "I'm not making sense, but," He took a deep breath. "Kurt, I'm asking you to give me another chance. One more chance to make this work. I have never stopped loving you, even through all this, and I _know _you have feelings for me. Please, Kurt, I'm begging," He pressed their foreheads together. "I can't be without you. Please, be-be mine."

"Blaine..." Kurt swallowed. "I...I..." He bit his lip.

"What's wrong?" Blaine whispered, pulling back when he saw Kurt's eyes grow watery. Kurt tried to turn his head but Blaine stopped him, trying to catch his eye again. "Hey, come on, you can tell me." He urged.

"I'm scared." He admitted after a long moment.

"Of what?"

The taller boy shrugged helplessly. "Of losing you again, of-of making more mistakes, of things not working out again..." He swallowed. "Of getting my heart broken again."

"That won't happen." Blaine promised vehemently. "I _love _you, and I regretted what I did the moment it happened. Please, I-I know it's scary, _I'm _scared, you think I want to lose you again?" He pointed out, his voice thick and teary even to his own ears. "But I know we...we fit Kurt." He put Kurt's hands over his heart. "You feel this? It's _yours_. It has been for a long time." He looked down. "I can't promise we won't make mistakes. Or that we'll agree on everything, or that we'll never have another fight. But I _can _promise that I will never do what I did again. I will never intentionally hurt you. And I will never, ever stop loving you." He met Kurt's eyes again and tenderly wiped some tears away before they could fall. "Please, Kurt..."

Kurt smiled, choked up. "And you said you were bad at romance." He let out a watery laugh.

"Is-is that a yes?" Blaine asked, hopeful.

"How could I ever really say no to you?" Kurt replied, and with his statement he fell into Blaine's arms. They hugged tightly, tears finally falling down their faces as they clung to one another.

When Rachel stepped into the main room, she clapped her hands to her mouth, hiding her huge smile when she found Kurt with his forehead pressed against Blaine's, both smiling at one another and wrapped up in their own private bubble. Without a word, she slunk back into her room.

Breakfast could wait.

* * *

Adam emerged from his bedroom, dressed and ready for college as he watched his friend fussing over their new arrival, the little dog yapping around her ankles. She turned and grinned, nodding in approval. "Very suave." She complimented.

"Because that means a lot coming from the woman who wears suits as casual clothes." He snorted.

"Hey! My suits are just fine! Leave them alone!" She defended, giving him a cuff. Her new puppy yipped. "See? Even he agrees with me!" She pointed out. "Which is why he's clearly much cleverer than you!" She decided, tapping Adam's nose as the dog yipped again. Her playful grin softened into something more serious as she watched his smile wavering. Even when it was stretched over his face, she could tell it was forced and fake and it physically hurt to look at. Going over, she wrapped her arms around him and, after standing on her tiptoes, pulled him into a tight embrace. "I'm so proud of you." She whispered. "If you need me, doesn't matter when, you say the words and I will be right over." She promised.

Adam hugged her back. "I don't know how I'd get through this without you." He confessed.

"You'd manage. You're strong like that." She promised. "And no man is going to push you around, you hear me?" She checked. Adam swallowed and nodded. "Now that's the Adam I know. Now, go sit down. I've got your breakfast ready and then, you're off to NYADA."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: And now, drama! Well, I hope. :D Thanks to Sofia for taking the time to review and to my muses (you both know who you are by now). Er, nothing else to add really. So...enjoy (hopefully!)**

* * *

Kurt was being walked to NYADA by Blaine, who would not be moved on the subject- 'can't I be a gentleman and walk my amazing boyfriend to his college?'- and he felt lighter than he had in months. He was with the love of his life, working at a fabulous job and studying at his dream school. He was living with his best friends, the bracket now extended to include Santana, and all in all life was going perfectly. Blaine squeezed his hand as they neared the school before pulling a surprised Kurt into his arms. Leaning forwards, he brushed their lips together. "Blaine?"

"I'm just so happy." Blaine confessed, his hand cupping Kurt's cheek. "I can't quite believe you're _mine_ again." He went on. Leaning down, Kurt gave him a firmer kiss. "Mmm, still don't really believe it?" Blaine tried as Kurt laughed. He grinned, pecking Kurt on the lips one final time. "I'll meet you for lunch?" He asked.

"Of course." Kurt agreed, pressing their foreheads together and sighing. "I'm so glad we're back together." He whispered, arms draped loosely around Blaine's neck.

Blaine couldn't suppress his smile at the words. "Me too baby." He assured him. "I've missed this, having you in my arms and knowing you're all mine." He pulled Kurt closer, rubbing their noses together. "God I'm never letting you go again..." He mumbled as Kurt chuckled. Taking a deep breath, he pulled back. "Now, go on and show everyone the wonder that is my beautiful boyfriend." He decided, absently smoothing out Kurt's cravat.

Kurt grinned. "Why do I get the feeling our relationship will soon be spread across McKinley?" He pondered as Blaine hushed him. With one final kiss, Kurt went and entered NYADA. Blaine watched with a contented sigh, bouncing on the balls of his feet before walking off, whistling as he went.

* * *

Adam had been so confident he'd be alright. He was planning on just doing his work and focusing on his theatre. Besides, even on the walk from the apartment he was kept busy and smiling with updates on the puppy and her search for his family, even going so far as to save a picture she sent of the puppy proudly licking her face as he showed off his new leather collar and lead and make it his wallpaper. Plus the encouraging words she kept throwing his way did wonders for his spirits.

Then he walked around a corner and found his ex-boyfriend happily kissing another man. Adam couldn't breathe.

_Was he cheating?_

_Did he not only play me, but use me as a placeholder?_

_Did he even care about me in the slightest?_

Adam backed up again and pulled out his phone. Pulling up the number, he let his fingers fly over the pad as he pressed up into a wall, trying to frantically calm his breathing and hold back tears. He'd promised himself he was done crying over Kurt; he wasn't going to break his vow now.

**I feel sick. **An instant reply.

_What happened?_

**HE was there. Right in front of the building. And he was kissing someone.**

_Right. That's it. I'm coming over and the bastard's going to get it._

**Don't! **Adam text quickly. **Please, I...**

_Okay. It's okay. Look, he's a douche. He's clearly an utter douche. What you need to do is show everyone who the better man is. And, if you need someone to kick him in the balls, the offer still stands._

Despite himself, Adam laughed at the end of the text. **If it's all the same, I'd rather not have to bail you out of a prison cell.**

_Hey! I can be discreet. Plus my ickle baby here can be fierce when he wants to be! _Enclosed was another puppy picture, this time of the dog with his head cocked innocently at the camera. Adam laughed again. _Now, you okay? Or do I seriously need to come over?_

Adam thought about it for a second. **No. No, I'll be okay. It was just a shock, and it really hurt. Thanks for talking me through it.**

_Oh please! Don't you even think of thanking me- it's all right here in the best friend job description. Now go in there and show them all the glory and wonder that is Adam Parker!_

Adam smiled at the text, shut off his phone and, with one final deep breath, turned the corner again. Kurt was gone, much to his relief, and his beau was just about to cross over onto a different block. Swallowing, he forced his feet to move forwards and entered the huge imposing building with a feeling of dread settling in his stomach.

* * *

Kurt spotted Adam for the first time in the hallway, his guilt rising up like bile in his throat. Quickly, he made to go after the other man, calling out his name, but Adam picked up speed and turned a corner, getting lost in the crowds shifting from their classes. Looking after the retreating mop of blonde hair helplessly, he sighed and turned to meet Rachel in time for his Free Sing class. He smiled and waved at her from across the corridor as she bounded up to him, linking their arms together.

"So..." She prompted, a teasing glint in her eyes.

Kurt fought back a smile. "So, what?" He asked.

"You and Blaine!" She squealed. "Don't deny it! I saw you both on the couch this morning!" She warned, leaning in and bumping shoulders with him. Kurt's lost his battle and let a huge grin spread over his face, ducking his head. "Come on Kurt!" Rachel whined. "Tell me or I'll start singing all through class again!" She threatened.

"Okay, okay!" Kurt defended, his free arm up in surrender. Still, he beamed as he recalled the morning. "We're back together." He admitted to his best friend as she bounced up and down in excitement. "It turns out Santana told him about Adam and me," Rachel's smile turned somewhat sympathetic as she squeezed his forearm in support. "So he called me to check if it was true and, the next thing I knew he was outside our front door!" Kurt bit his lip as he recounted his tale. "It was...magic. He was so _romantic_, and just..." Kurt shook his head and grinned.

"Well I for one am super happy for you." Rachel commented as they neared the classroom. "How long is he here for?"

"A week." Kurt pouted. He frowned a little. "Should be longer..." He muttered to himself.

"N'aww, you're so adorable!" She cooed teasingly as Kurt batted her away. Just then, his phone buzzed. "Oooh, is that him? Is that him?" She asked eagerly, trying to catch a glimpse of his text.

"Rachel!" Kurt admonished, trying to read the text.

The girl watched as an adoring smile spread over her friend's face. "Oooh! It _is _him! What did he say? What did he say?" She demanded.

"Alright, alright!" He relented, showing her his phone.

**Is it bad I'm counting the minutes until I can see your face again? I miss you so much already.**

"Oh my God." Rachel gasped. With a serious expression, she pointed at Kurt. "If I am not maid of honour at your wedding, you are going to be in serious trouble." She warned, poking him before they burst into giggles. They spent the rest of the class alternating between going up to sing- Rachel grinning knowingly as Kurt sang 'Come What May'- and staring at Kurt's phone as Blaine continuously texted Kurt little adorable messages throughout the period.

Adam didn't even enter Kurt's head for the whole of class.

* * *

Adam was at breaking point.

He'd spotted Kurt around the school all day, even meeting his eyes on two equally heartbreaking occasions, and knew the other boy was trying to get to him. But he just couldn't do it. The way he'd been hurt...he could barely look at the other boy without wanting to break down. He wasn't sure if he'd cope if they exchanged words. He'd been able to forget a little during his morning classes- Music Theory and Theatre History- but by lunch he was flagging, and badly so. The texts that kept popping up kept him going, but even their effect was beginning to wane. He sat poking at his lunch half heartedly when his eyes accidently alighted on Kurt and Rachel strolling down towards the lunch line. Watching the other boy, he saw how he checked his phone, beaming each time he looked at it, and something broke. He pulled out his own phone, bringing up a familiar number.

**I need you.**

_On my way._

Adam sighed in relief and looked over at the clock. Even in his predicament, he couldn't help but smile sadly as the second hand ticked methodically.

At least he'd always have one person he could count on.

Sure enough, 5 minutes later, and the sound of trainers were heard squeaking across the dining hall. Adam looked up, took in the tight black skinny jeans and the dark purple top before noticing the concerned expression plastered over a familiar face, and ran into her arms. She held him tight, stroking his back soothingly as he bit back tears. "It's okay. It's alright, I'm here." She promised calmingly, eyeing anyone who came close with a frightening glare that sent them scurrying away. "Where is he?" She asked softly. Adam sniffed and pulled back, before looking over at Kurt who was gaping at them. Her eyes narrowed into slits. _"You!_" She hissed, vibrating with anger.

"You know him?" Adam asked, thrown completely by her reaction as he glanced between the two of them. She wasn't paying attention to him, already storming over. Adam winced. Whatever was going to happen, it was not going to end well for Kurt.

"You foul, loathsome, evil sadistic little bastard!" She cursed loudly, stalking right up to his face. Before Kurt could even blink, her arm was drawing back and shooting forwards, her fist slamming into the side of his face. "_That's_ for Adam." She snarled, before she struck again, this time to his stomach. "_That's _for being an evil little prick." She continued, and finished by slamming her knee up as hard as she could into his groin, making every man in the room flinch. "And _that's _for me." Breathing hard, she pointed at him as he curled up on the floor in pain. "You stay the fuck away from Adam or so help me god the next time anyone finds you it will be in bits floating down the river." She threatened. Crouching down, she leant in to whisper something in his ear, before standing up. "Keep away. Because this," She smirked. "You got off lightly." She admitted, turning and breezing away. Stunned silence filled the hall and she turned, eyeing the other occupants. "Anyone else got a problem?" She demanded at large.

No one replied.

A smirk tugged at her lips. "Didn't think so." She snapped. And then, once she'd grabbed Adam's hand, she exited the dining hall, leaving hundreds of stunned NYADA students in her wake. There was a long, drawn out moment of silence before the murmurs swept across the hall in one fluid wave. Kurt lay groaning on the floor, pain radiating from the three points that had been targeted by the miniature hurricane that had stormed through. Rachel crouched down beside him.

"Kurt? Are-are you alright?" She asked hesitantly. A high pitched whine met her ears. "Guessing not..." She muttered to herself. "You need me to help you stand?" She asked, thinking hard. A weak nod was her response as she slowly pulled him to his feet. He leant on her heavily. "Let's get you to Blaine." Rachel decided, before helping Kurt limp to the door, one hand on his stomach and a bruise forming on his face.

* * *

Outside Adam saw that their new dog was tied up and, to his horror and slight anger, Kurt's new boyfriend was sat playing with it. From an objective point of view, Adam could marvel at the similarities. It was the first time he really got a look at the boy: Huge hazel eyes, dark brown hair that was pretty much glued to his head, and a bold and slightly mismatched outfit in bright colours completed with a bowtie to hold it together. He was grinning at the puppy and petting it excitedly, pouting as he saw the bandage over its bad leg. Adam conceded if you gave the boy ears and a tail he could easily pass for the puppy's long lost brother. However, he wasn't objective, and all he could see was the fact that the boy was everything he _wasn't_. It was a blow. Rubbing his shoulders, his friend turned and walked over.

"Excuse me!" She called out. "What the hell are you doing?" She demanded.

The boy shot up, looking a little guilty. "Sorry!" He apologised, hands shoved deep into his pockets and a sheepish smile on his face. "I just saw this little guy out here on his lonesome and I couldn't help but stop and chat. Is he yours?"

"Yes, he is." She responded in a clipped tone. She wasn't stupid- far from it, in fact. She'd easily seen Adam's reaction and knew the kid had something to do with Hummel. Which put him very high up on the list of things she wanted to break, though Hummel did take the top spot on that one. "So, if you don't mind, leave him alone." She requested. The boy bobbed his head.

His eyes widened abruptly and suddenly a hand was thrust towards her. "Oh, I'm Blaine by the way."

She eyed the hand, one eyebrow raised. "Pleasure." She commented, taking the hand and plastering on a sarcastic smile. Shaking it briefly, she let go almost immediately and went to untie her dog when Blaine spotted Adam.

"Hey..." He drew the syllable out. Adam shifted.

"Hi."

"So, you're Adam, right?" He asked, stepping forwards and unaware of the glare that followed him, or the way that the hand resting on the metal bar tensed and relaxed repeatedly. Adam nodded. "I, erm, I know your ex. I'm Blaine."

"I know." He mumbled.

Blaine bit his lip. "Look, I-I'm sorry that-!"

"Blaine!" Rachel's voice cut through. Blaine whirled around and saw Kurt leaning on the girl. He ran forwards without bothering to finish and lifted Kurt's head, examining the bruise. "I don't know why, but she just strode in here and did, well, this." Rachel explained.

Blaine worriedly checked over his boyfriend as Adam went to stand by his friend, protective despite knowing full well she could hold her own. "Kurt, sweetie, are you alright?"

"She kicked me in the nads..." Kurt muttered and Blaine winced.

"Oh, angel, I'm sorry." He cooed, gently kissing the other boy who responded. "Forget lunch, let's get you home and get some ice on these. I'm sure no one will blame you." He soothed. Kurt nodded and Rachel promised to help find a cab for them all. Then Blaine turned to the woman stood behind them. "Why?" He demanded.

"Why do you think? He's a nasty piece of work who got what was coming to him." She shrugged. "I'm just glad I was the one to deliver it to him."

"You little-!" Blaine saw red and let his fist fly, confident in his boxing skills. So he was stumped when his hand stopped mid flight. She'd caught the punch. Before he could blink his arm was being twisted up his back, legs kicked out from underneath him and another arm wrapped around his neck as he was forced to his knees.

"One more move and I will feel no guilt in snapping your neck like a _twig_." She hissed in his ear. Adam looked on with some worry, ready to intervene if need be. Blaine struggled, but the hold was too tight to break. "Try and attack me again, and I swear to god I won't hold back. You think because you can punch someone it makes you a fighter?" A cold laugh was barked out. "You have no idea. You aren't a fighter, you're a _joke_. Just like your little boyfriend and his hobbit friend over there. I could annihilate you in less than a minute if I wanted, so consider yourself lucky I've not destroyed you already." Harshly, she released him and shoved him face first into the ground. Standing up properly, she brushed down her skinny black jeans and addressed the group at large, taking the lead Adam offered to her. "Stay away from us. I've given you fair warning." She dismissed, before, after taking Adam's hand and squeezing it, she turned and walked away, her little puppy yipping around her ankles. Getting up and walking back to Kurt, Blaine kissed his good cheek.

"You okay?" Kurt croaked out.

"No damage done." Blaine brushed it off. He eyed the girl's retreating back with a wary eye. "I just want to know what her problem is." He muttered, wrapping an arm around Kurt's middle and helping him into a cab.

"Yeah, it's not like we ever did anything to her." Rachel agreed. Kurt just groaned and leaned into Blaine's side, closing his eyes and letting the other boy's comforting presence wash over him as he replayed the words she had whispered in his ear.

* * *

Back at Adam's flat, he watched in mild horror as his closest friend calmly helped put the puppy to bed- which he now noticed contained three other balls of fluff now- and waited until it had settled down. She then took off her hoodie, folded it neatly on the couch, and quietly moved everything around on the coffee table so it was in a neat pile.

Then with a hoarse cry of pure rage, slammed her hand onto the wood and split it right through the middle. Once that was done, she flopped onto the sofa and he sat beside her. "Feel better?" He asked.

"Much." She promised, still panting and flexing her hand. Adam noticed the left hand shook.

"So...you know my ex." He stated bluntly, still reeling somewhat.

"Knew." She corrected sharply. "I _knew_ your ex. Long, long time ago." She muttered, looking away, gaze distant until she blinked herself back to reality with a scowl.

Adam was curious, but knew he had to keep going. His eyes were glued to her. She scratched the back of her neck. "How?"

A cold laugh was his reply. "Hummel?" She asked scathingly. Her gaze turned dark. "He's my cousin." She admitted. Then her hands clenched into fists. "He's _that_ cousin." She added.

Adam's eyes went wide. "_Shit_." He muttered, running a hand through his hair. "The bastard..." He growled, replaying their entire relationship in his head. "That little _fucker_!" He hissed.

"Not your fault." She promised dryly. Shaking her head, she got up and went into the kitchen. She came back with three beer bottles, and he didn't blame her for claiming two of them. Popping the cap, he watched her take a long swig. She blinked furiously. "God, just seeing his face..." She swallowed and shook her head, taking another deep gulp.

"I'm surprised you stopped after the kneeing." Adam remarked honestly. "I wouldn't have."

"I very nearly didn't."

"So why did you?"

"You care about him." She replied simply, and Adam was startled.

His jaw locked and he pulled her into a hug. "Cared. Past tense. Now I know who he really is..." Adam shook his head. "He can go hang. I'm not surprised by what he did, not now. And I'm glad I'm not with that treacherous prat anymore." He announced firmly. And, oddly enough, it was the absolute truth. He looked at his friend, eyeing her worriedly. "You holding up alright?"

"Why wouldn't I be?" She remarked sarcastically, taking another long drink from her bottle. She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I'll be fine. Just...a little shock to the system." She relented.

Adam shook his head. "I can't believe I didn't know...fuck." He cursed. He clenched his fist. "He acted so bloody _innocent_." He hissed, rising to his feet. There was silence as he watched her shift away from him and duck her head, breathing heavily and hiding behind her hair. She was scratching her neck. "No." He decided, causing her to look up, curiosity and weariness mingling in her expression. "No, I'm not letting him get away with this." Adam decided, putting his bottle on the sideboard and searching for his coat. "He can hurt me all he wants but this time it's too damn far."

"Adam," She sighed and he paused. "Just-just leave it, yeah?" She asked tiredly. He watched, saddened as she visibly deflated, all her anger draining from her and leaving exhaustion in its wake. Picking up her bottles, she walked past him. "I'm off to the roof. Please don't do anything stupid whilst I'm up there." She requested.

"How long?"

She was silent, halfway out the door. "Until I forget it all again." She replied, and left the flat. Adam sighed, and flopped back onto the couch, staring at his broken coffee table. Running his hands over his face, he looked out at the closed door sadly.

His coffee table could be fixed.

He just hoped his friend could be as well.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Aaaand chapter numero 8. Wow, this is coming along fast. Anyway, please enjoy, review, favourite, and also, to the reviewer who asked what Kurt did, all will be revealed in due course. Until then, happy reading!**

* * *

"Her name's Jessica Grayson." Kurt explained, settled on the couch after they'd come back from NYADA. Blaine had rushed to get him some ice for his bruises and was now settled beside him, one arm slung over Kurt's shoulders and playing with his hair- something Kurt had grumbled about at first but soon relaxed into the soothing action as Blaine smirked triumphantly, earning him a swat. They'd waited for Santana to show up before Kurt started explaining. His head was against Blaine's shoulder as he talked. "She's my cousin on my mother's side. But...we haven't spoken in years."

"So why'd she go all loco on you?" Santana asked.

Kurt shrugged. "No idea. We...we were so _close_ as kids. Before my mom died...we were inseparable. My Aunt Helen always had her over at mine, and once she was there you couldn't pry us apart if you tried." A brief smile crossed his face. "The Terrible Twosome, we were called. She always ended up doing weird stuff- ending up stuck in a tree people thought was impossible to climb, coming in with cuts and scrapes. Dragged me into it a lot as well, but it was always fun. But...she always stood up for the people she cared for. I remember once someone insulted me when I was 8 and she tackled him to the floor." He grinned as the memory returned. "She was only 4 at the time. Not only did she knock out his front tooth but she bit his arm so hard she drew blood."

"Was she okay?" Blaine asked in alarm.

Kurt shook his head. "Ended up with a black eye, split lip and a broken arm." He told them, Rachel and Blaine wincing. Santana didn't bat an eyelid- she'd had worse at that age. "But she didn't care. Came over the next evening in a bright blue cast and asked me to be the first to sign it."

Rachel looked confused. "So...what changed?" She questioned. "Because she didn't exactly look like an old childhood friend of yours. She looked about ready to kill. What happened?"

Kurt just shrugged, helpless as he snuggled closer to his boyfriend, Blaine rubbing his arm comfortingly. "After my mom passed away, she just...stopped showing up. We kept in touch, or at least, we tried, but she just seemed to...I don't know, fade out. When I say we haven't spoken in years, I mean it. God, the last conversation we had must have been..." Kurt paused to think. "I can't even remember." He confessed.

"So, your cousin beat you up for no apparent reason?" Blaine asked.

"I guess so." Kurt agreed, turning his face into Blaine's neck as the hand rubbing his shoulder moved to caress his thigh gently, a gesture of comfort they'd had going for several years. "Then again, if she's friends with Adam...and she found out what happened between us... it wouldn't be that surprising that she beat me up, knowing her. Doesn't matter who you are, you hurt someone she cares about and she's like a hurricane. If she heard about the break up...I'm just happy the worst I got was a kick to the balls." He muttered, Blaine tilting his head in acceptance of the point. Kurt just sighed. "I just...I don't know what I did wrong."

"Nothing baby." Blaine promised instantly, tipping Kurt's chin up so their eyes met. "Love...it's complicated. But," He cupped Kurt's cheek and smiled. "You did what you thought was right, and even though you broke up with Adam you tried to make things okay. You have done _nothing _wrong."

"But..."

Blaine silenced him with a quick peck. "Now, no buts." He reprimanded lightly. "I'm sure the girls will agree," He paused to look at Santana and Rachel, who nodded their concurrence, "That you are the innocent party in all of this."

Rachel nodded. "Yeah! Sure, you broke up with Adam, but it doesn't give anyone the right to beat you up."

"Yeah, I mean anyone could see you still loved Preppy here," Santana agreed as Blaine looked slightly confused by the nickname. "So really it shouldn't have come as a surprise to anyone when you dumped Doctor Who for him. Besides," She smiled a little. "Even if it you calling it quits was uncalled for, you don't deserve beating up. Only I'm allowed to do that." She huffed, causing Blaine and Kurt to smile.

* * *

Up on the roof of Adam's apartment building, Jessica was sat with her feet dangling over the edge. Her beer bottles lay off to one side and she had her head in her lap, shaking. Memories bombarded her and she bit the inside of her cheek. Her phone buzzed. Her hands trembling, she pulled it from her pocket.

Unknown number.

Irrational anger gripped her, and with a strangled cry she tossed it across the roof, watching with some satisfaction as it shattered. Standing, she panted, staring at the pieces littering the ground, before her knees began to buckle. Staggering away from the edge, she slid down against the outer wall of the stairwell, her beer now in hand. Letting her head thump back, she stared up at the sky. Tears began to burn her eyes and she blinked them away furiously. Shifting the beer to her right hand, she drank. The liquid trickled down her throat as she closed her eyes, retreating into her head.

Flashes of colour whirled past her eyelids.

A shriek reverberated inside her head. High and piercing.

Agonized.

With a gasp her eyes snapped open and she leant forwards, breathing heavily. Frustrated, she squeezed her eyes shut again and pressed the heels of her hands into them as she curled up. She sighed heavily.

The screeching echoed in her ears.

* * *

Blaine was on cloud 9.

He was humming, making dinner for the little group despite Kurt's protests. He bit back a grin as he stirred the pasta sauce, relieved Kurt had insisted on giving him cooking lessons when they'd dated. It made his heart swell knowing he could kiss those protests away whenever he wanted. Singing 'Teenage Dream' under his breath, he brought the sauce down to a simmer as his phone rang. Not bothering to look at the ID he picked up. "Hello?" He asked brightly.

"_Dude, we have a problem." _Sam's voice greeted him urgently.

Blaine laughed. "Sam, chill! I'm sure it can't be that bad!"

"_Your mom knows you're in New York." _Sam admitted. Blaine nearly dropped his phone in shock.

"What? How?"

"_Your facebook." _Sam responded. _"She knows Kurt's in New York so the moment it changed to in a relationship she got suspicious, and then when Tina commented 'have fun boys!' she called my mom and well..." _Sam trailed off as Blaine winced. _"So, no offence dude, but I think you're in trouble."_

"Well, thanks for the heads up." He acknowledged. "If you don't hear back from me in the next few days, assume I've been killed." He murmured dryly. Sam laughed on the other end and hung up. Blaine set his phone down. A few seconds later it leapt off the table and, upon seeing who was calling, Blaine reluctantly answered. "Hello?"

"_**BLAINE DEVON ANDERSON, WHAT ON **__**EARTH**__** DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" **_Blaine's mother shrieked into the phone, Blaine jerking it away from his ear with a wince. In the living room Kurt bit back a smile as he watched it, able to hear Mrs. Anderson from where he was sitting.

"Hi mom." Blaine greeted once he thought his ears were safe.

"_**Blaine, what in God's name are you doing?"**_

"Mom, please, I can explain-!"

"_**What you can do is get yourself on a plane right now and come straight back home young man." **_She scolded angrily.

"Mom, please!" Blaine all but shouted into the phone. He looked over at Kurt who gave him an encouraging smile and a thumbs up in support, instilling enough courage in Blaine to get out the words he needed to say. "_Listen _to me. I know, it was rash and impulsive and I'm sorry I didn't consult you guys before I left. But I knew you'd never let me go." Blaine explained. "I just...I missed him mom." He lowered his voice. "I need him."

His mom softened. _**"Oh, sweetie..."**_

"I know you and Dad don't...approve," He swallowed hard. "And I know you're trying, and I'm grateful- really, I am- but...I needed to get him back."

"_**Blaine, you listen to me," **_His mother responded firmly. _**"When you came out, your father and I reacted poorly, we know. And we will forever regret the way we treated you back them. But we love you. You're our son, and we care about you." **_She sighed. _**"You really do love that boy, don't you?"**_

"He's my soulmate." Blaine whispered.

"_**I see. Well then, here's what's going to happen. You can stay in New York for the week. But," **_She went on as Blaine grinned manically. _**"When you get home you are going to be grounded for the next three. One week for skipping school, one week for lying to us, and one week for making us worry ourselves sick about you." **_His mother informed him. _**"And Blaine sweetie?" **_She added. _**"I'm happy for you darling. Make sure he treats you right."**_

"I will mom. I promise."

"_**That's my boy." **_She murmured proudly. _**"Now, I won't keep you any longer. But a word of warning Blaine, pull a stunt like this again and you'll be in for more than just a grounding." **_She threatened. Blaine mumbled his agreement and, after some brief 'I love you's', she hung up. Blaine felt happy tears prick at his eyes as he continued with the dinner. He yelped as two arms wrapped around him and a head came to rest on his shoulder.

"Trouble back home?" Kurt teased, kissing his jaw. "What did your mom want?"

Blaine smiled serenely, head tilting back a little. "That feels good." He sighed, getting a nip in reprimand. "Okay, yeah, little trouble. I, erm, might not have told my parents I was coming over for the week..." He confessed.

"Blaine!" Kurt admonished. "No wonder she was screaming at you!" He sounded scandalized, so Blaine turned and kissed him to shut him up.

"Like I could wait around once I heard the news. Besides, if anyone's to blame, it's Sam. He was the one who put the idea in my head." Blaine pouted.

Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Blaine, this is _Sam_ we're talking about. The guy who believed the world was ending. Did you really think it was a good idea to listen to him?" He reasoned. Blaine huffed and looked away petulantly as Kurt chuckled, hugging him closer. "I'm glad you came though." He admitted softly, squeezing Blaine's middle. He smiled and pressed another kiss to Blaine's jaw.

Blaine grinned, relaxing. "I'm glad I came here too." He agreed just as quietly. He turned and kissed his boyfriend softly. "I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

Adam was worried.

He'd been waiting for Jessica to come down for hours now, and he'd not heard a peep from her. He bit his fingernails, fretting over what to do. He looked outside. It was raining, the droplets spattering against his window with surprising force. He deliberated for a moment longer, then snatched up his jacket, dragging it over his shoulders and nabbing his keys on the way out of the door. As he strode quickly up the stairs, he found himself replaying his relationship with Kurt and growing angrier as he did so- both at the younger boy and at himself.

How the hell had he missed it?

The same hair, and pale skin, and finely honed sarcastic wit. Of course, now he knew who the bastard was it was pretty obvious. He clenched his fists furiously, a muscle jumping in his jaw, as he walked up the staircase to the roof. He shook his head. Kurt had seemed so _innocent. _Of course, Adam conceded, it made it so much easier to hide how he'd treated her. Images flashed across his eyes.

He wanted to punch his lights out.

Finally reaching the rooftop he pushed the door open and discovered that not only was it raining but it was windy as well, the air buffeting his face and cutting into his cheek. It caught the door and pulled it open with a loud bang. He looked around but the roof was empty, a discarded beer bottle at the edge of the roof. He walked around. "Jess? Jess, you out here?" He called. His ears picked up on a whimper and he ran around the side. Jess was curled into a tiny ball, soaked to the skin from the rain, trembling as her hands were pressed to her ears. "Oh no..." He muttered, eyes raking over her as he ran forwards. Cupping her face, he watched her eyes snap open and knew immediately that he wanted to kill Hummel more than ever. "Jess, come on Jess..." He urged, staring at her as her wide brown eyes blinked back at him. She was pressed flat up against the wall, shaking violently from head to foot. Her skin was icy cold and it was with some worry Adam noticed a bluish tinge to her lips.

"Adam..." She whimpered, the word coming out as a question, though whether it was intentional or not even Adam couldn't be sure, so he just nodded as reassuringly as he could. Her face screwed up, tears falling at long last, as she tumbled into his arms. Picking up her tiny body, grateful that she was so small, he carried her inside and bundled her into some blankets the moment she got into the apartment, whacking up his central heating as high as he could before rushing back and cuddling her as she broke down.

It didn't escape his notice that, only a few days ago, they'd been in almost the exact same position. "It's going to be okay..." He promised soothingly. "I swear Jess, no one's going to hurt you again." He promised. She didn't make any sign that she'd heard him, so he held onto her shivering body tightly, and tried to stop himself from going around to Hummel's flat and finishing what Jess had started. A stifled sob floated up to his ear and his heart cracked. Suddenly, Adam couldn't wait to get back to NYADA. He was going to teach Hummel one very important lesson:

Payback could really be a bitch.

* * *

Her dam was beginning to burst again. She could feel the cracks emerging even as Adam tried to hold her together. Just seeing _his_ face...it brought it all back. She wondered if she'd ever be free completely, then snorted. Of course she wouldn't.

After all, wasn't that the point of it?

The point of what they all did?

To remind her wherever she went.

Her hand shook and she tried to stop it, holding it to her chest as her neck prickled with a phantom touch. Her eyes burnt but she fought back the tears, unaware of the first beginning to fall anyway. She refused to cry, not over _him_, never over _him_. She'd already done that, and had no intention of going back. Jessica could see it in her head as her wonderful, protective walls started to splinter.

Only now she didn't know how to repair it.

How did she fix what had been broken so badly? How did she shove it all away so she could get on with her life again? Unbidden, she felt her body shake as a sob burst out, one she quickly quietened as Adam held her tighter. Adam. Her rock, her best friend. The only person she'd ever needed and the only person she ever would. She hated how she was hurting him. Hated how he'd been dragged into this sorry mess, but at the same time was so grateful that he was. Because that meant she wasn't alone.

Alone.

She squeezed her eyes shut as the word brought forth another crash of memories, causing her body to tremble as she battled to push them back again, feeling another breach in her barriers crash through her mind with an almighty crack. Her throat felt closed up, not enough space for any air to get into her lungs as she tried to gulp it in nonetheless. Her stomach was heavy and knotted almost painfully. Her eyes still burnt. Her muscles were spasming in protest. She felt cold spreading through her limbs even as heat radiated from Adam. Another sob bubbled up even as she tried to hold it down.

From beside her, she heard Adam start to sing, slow and sure. _"Nothing's gonna harm you, not while I'm around. Nothing's gonna harm you, no sir, not while I'm around.  
Demons are prowling everywhere, nowadays. I'll send 'em howling. I don't care, I got ways." _He sang gently, the lyrics flowing as she curled up closer.

She wished she could believe him.

Really, she did.

Her heart thumped loudly, reminding her it was there, as she tried to calm her breathing. Her dam still wasn't working properly, she could still feel things seeping through, but she was powerless to stop them. Seeing _him_...she couldn't deal with it. She'd not been prepared, she'd not been ready, she'd been caught off guard and it had wrecked everything she'd been working for.

"_No one's gonna hurt you, no one's gonna dare. Others can desert you. Not to worry, whistle, I'll be there.  
Demons'll charm you with a smile, for a while. But in time... Nothing can harm you. Not while I'm around..." _Adam was still singing, and she found her lips quirking a little.

She wasn't shaking as much.

He'd always been there for her. Put up with a lot of crap from her too. He'd come when she'd called, much like she'd always been there for him, or at least tried to be. She bit her lip, aware now of her tears, and tucked her knees up, her arms wrapping around them as she curled even further into Adam's side. She couldn't help but berate herself:

It had been so long.

People had moved on.

No one really remembered it.

No one really cared.

So why couldn't she just _let it go_?

Her mental tirade came to a juddering halt as Adam pressed a kiss to her hair. "Stop it." He whispered. "It's not your fault." He promised, rubbing her shoulders. "You are innocent in all of this." He swore to her as she nodded, letting her tears soak through his jacket, abandoning her fight to stop them as the sobs started coming thick and fast, her entire body shaking violently once more from the force of them.

In her head she could still hear screaming.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Chapter 9. Apologies for the two day delay, I suffered a little mental block. Thank you to everyone, and I hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

Adam woke up to the sounds of shrieks.

Bolting from his bed he scrambled into the guest room and found Jessica thrashing around in the sheets, tossing and turning as she cried out. Tears painted her cheeks. He tried to get close enough to wake her but instead received a hit to the nose from her elbow as she flailed. Clutching it, he tried again, catching her arm mid flight even as her leg strayed dangerously close to his crotch. "Jess, wake up!" He hissed, trying to wake the girl without shaking her. He'd tried that before.

Needless to say, it hadn't ended well.

She wasn't waking up, face contorted in a mask of pain and anguish as she continued yelling, screaming wordlessly. "Jess!" Adam shouted. With a gasp she shot up, almost headbutting her friend as she scrambled back. She was drenched in a cold sweat, her hair stuck to her face, as she blinked at him. "It's okay, it's just me." Adam soothed gently. She whimpered when he approached. "Jess, it's alright." He promised calmly, maintaining eye contact with her. "You are okay. You're safe. It's just me. It's just Adam." He continued. Slowly, she blinked her way back to him.

"Adam?" She whispered. He nodded, surreptitiously breathing a sigh of relief. "Oh my God, Adam, your nose!" She cried, snapping to reality and scrambling forwards, hesitantly touching the damaged area. It wasn't broken- or at least, it didn't feel that way to Adam- but he knew there was some blood around, having felt it on his hand as he held it. "Did-did I...?" His face was enough as she sucked in a sharp breath, hand withdrawing abruptly. "I-I'm sorry. I should-I should just..."

"You're not going anywhere." Adam countered, easily pulling her into a hug. "You know that I don't care about stuff like that, besides, it wasn't like you could control it."

"You shouldn't have to put up with it..." She mumbled defensively, tense in his arms.

"Neither should you!" Adam told her exasperatedly. Upon seeing her face, he held her chin so their eyes met. "And we're not going down this road again either. You don't deserve this Jess. You didn't deserve what happened to you. You are so strong, and brave, and you are amazing." He pressed a kiss to her sticky forehead. "Come on." He urged, pulling her to her feet.

"What are you doing? It's..." She glanced at the clock. "Three in the morning!"

"Jess," Adam levelled her with a stare. "If you're not going back to sleep, neither am I." He rubbed her upper arm comfortingly. "You're not dealing with this on your own."

"No." Jessica replied firmly. "You need sleep." She touched his arm, intercepting his argument. "Adam, it's not like I haven't dealt with it before." She murmured. "Just...go back to bed. You need some rest. Especially after yesterday." Jessica smiled. "I'll be okay."

"It took you so long to get over what happened though..."

Her smile turned sad. "I know. But, I never really got over it, did I?" She asked rhetorically, leaving him unable to protest. "Look I just need time. Time to, I dunno, shut it all off again." She rubbed his arm in a soothing manner, reversing their roles. "It was a shock. But I promise you, I _will _be okay." She vowed.

"Alright then." Adam relented with a yawn. "If you need me-!"

"I'll call you right away." She promised, kissing his cheek. "I'm sorry about your nose." She apologised. He waved her off and she watched him go back to bed with reluctance. Only when soft snoring met her ears did her smile drop and she let herself run a hand through her hair in frustration. Her eyes flickered first to the sleeping puppies, then to the broken coffee table, before she went into the room and threw on some black jogging pants and a red vest top, stuffing her feet into her shoes before all but bolting from the apartment.

She needed some space to think.

* * *

Kurt awoke well rested in Blaine's arms. He smiled and rolled further into the warm body, his gaze slowly dragging over the toned chest of his boyfriend- bare, much to his contentment- until he found his still sleeping face. Kurt's smile softened as he stared. He took in the peaceful expression, and paused to admire his boyfriend. The way his longer-than-most eyelashes fanned out over his face, the way he smiled with only one side of his mouth, the right corner of his lips twitched upwards even as they remained parted slightly. Kurt took in the way he was so open and relaxed, not a hint of worry on his face as he slumbered. He beamed. "God I love you." He whispered, drinking him in. Looking over at his clock, he realised he still had around half an hour before Rachel or Santana woke up. He smirked, and shifted out from under Blaine's arm, swinging a leg over the other side of his body and placing both hands on his chest, feeling the warmth from his skin and the thumping of his heart beneath them. Gently, he leant down to kiss his boyfriend.

And was abruptly taken aback when he was suddenly flipped onto his back.

"Gotcha!" Blaine crowed, before leaning down and kissing Kurt. Kurt squeaked in surprise but responded readily, arms around Blaine's neck.

They pulled apart with a smack, Kurt still dizzy from the unexpected move. "What? You-and I was- and you _cheat_!" He gasped, swatting at Blaine's chest. "How long were you awake?"

"About ten minutes before you woke up." Blaine admitted unrepentantly. Kurt's jaw dropped open in outrage. Blaine grinned and lifted it back up with a finger before he pressed their lips together, smiling into the kiss. "You're breathtaking when you don't know anyone's watching."

"You are pure evil." Kurt growled, though he too was also grinning.

Blaine pulled back and quirked an eyebrow. "Oh really?" He challenged, before lunging and tickling Kurt. Kurt squealed and tried to wriggle away but was pinned. "Evil, am I?" Blaine demanded as Kurt writhed, breathless giggles escaping him as his eyes watered.

"Blaine, oh God _I hate you so much!_" Kurt panted, still trying to escape. The torture stopped as the words left his lips, but he soon found his hands pinned above his head.

"Well, that just won't do." Blaine mused playfully. He grinned slyly at his boyfriend. "Let's see what we can do to change this, shall we?" He asked, already moving to kiss down Kurt's neck.

"You know we still have to talk about how we're going to make things work once you're back in Ohio." He warned Blaine.

Blaine stilled, sighing into Kurt's neck. "I know. But...can we just enjoy the honeymoon phase again? At least for today?" He pleaded into his boyfriend's skin.

"Of course honey. But tomorrow, we need to talk." Kurt bargained, running his fingers through Blaine's curls. Blaine nodded, and happily attached himself to Kurt's mouth again, not that Kurt was complaining about it.

* * *

Rachel hummed as she walked through Central Park, chewing on her doughnut and looking around appraisingly. There were few people around, so it was still and peaceful. A rarity in New York, she had quickly discovered. Strolling down a path, she turned her head to stare out at the city and, in doing so, missed the girl barrelling towards her at an intense speed. That was, until they collided head first with one another.

"Hey!" She cried out, affronted. From her position on the ground, she looked at the girl and scowled. "It's _you!"_ She hissed, standing and finding Jessica also picking herself off the floor. To her alarm, she noticed how pale the girl's skin was, almost grey, with dark circles under her eyes.

Jessica then realised who was in front of her. "Oh God, I so don't need this right now." She muttered, turning to start her run once more in a new direction.

"You hold it right there!" Rachel barked, moving and planting herself in front of Jessica. "I've got a bone to pick with you. Where do you think you get off beating up Kurt? He was completely innocent and utterly defenceless!" She ranted, pausing only to take a deep breath.

Jessica dragged a hand down her face wearily as she intercepted the next part of the rant. "Listen sweetie, I don't know exactly what lies he's fed you, but let me tell you that he is far from innocent. Now," She stepped forwards, so they were toe to toe, and Rachel fought down a shiver at the cold anger in the other girl's eyes. "You leave me alone. I don't have a problem with you, or his little boyfriend really- even if he was the reason _my _best friend's heart got smashed to pieces- and if I'm honest, I don't want to have a reason to hate you both either. So, go away, and stop bothering me." She demanded.

"Who do you think you are? You can't tell me what to do! Get back here!" Rachel demanded, reaching to grab her arm. She gasped as her wrist was caught in a crushing grip.

"Perhaps I didn't make myself clear enough." Jessica ground out through gritted teeth. "Leave. Me. Alone." She enunciated angrily. "You've got some fucking nerve trying to order me around. Newsflash darling: You are not the be all and end all of life, and we do not all live to obey your commands. Now, get lost, get on with your sorry excuse for a life, and don't bother me again." She growled, thrusting Rachel's hand back at her before stepping around the other girl and jogging away again.

Rachel didn't reply, staring after her in shock. "What did he do?" She called out in a sudden last ditch attempt to keep the girl there. Surprisingly, she stumbled and halted.

Jessica turned, slow and disbelieving. "What did you ask?" She asked lowly, barely audible despite the emptiness of the park.

"W-What exactly did Kurt do?"

Jessica laughed scornfully. "He helped to ruin me." She said evasively. "If you want a detailed explanation, ask the bastard yourself." She spat, before turning and running away again. Rachel stared, eyes wide. For a moment, she could have sworn she'd seen..._tears_ in the girl's eyes. Shaking her head, she turned and walked in the opposite direction, mulling over the words.

He helped to ruin me.

Rachel scoffed. She had no doubt in her mind the brat was just trying to stir up trouble. There was no need to mention it to anyone.

* * *

Jessica slid down into a seat at the nearby Pizza Hut, groaning as her head thudded onto the table. She didn't look up when the door opened.

"You look like you had a rough morning." A familiar male voice greeted with amusement. Looking up, Jessica found herself staring at Jacob who was all set and ready for work, smiling at her warmly. He winced.

"I know, I look like shit." She agreed.

"Well, you said it, I didn't." He joked, as she smiled weakly. His grin faded and he slid around to sit beside her. "What's up?" He asked seriously, putting an arm around her shoulders.

"Nothing just...like you said, rough morning."

Jacob eyed her with concern. "It looks a little more than a rough morning." He remarked as she rubbed her hands over her face. "What's _really _up?"

"...Blast from the past." She admitted.

He winced. "An unwelcome one?" He checked as she nodded. "Say no more." He promised, causing her to look at him in surprise. "You had breakfast yet?" He enquired. She slowly nodded her head, eyeing him cautiously still. Smiling, Jacob got up and pulled her to her feet. "Well I haven't. So you're helping me pick." He decided, dragging her to the line. "What's your favourite?"

"I'm a plain sort of girl. Just an ordinary cheese pizza usually. However," She smiled a little embarrassedly. "I do tend to go for a large." She confessed.

Jacob bumped shoulders with her. "Between you and me, so do I." He admitted, as they stepped to the front of the queue. "Erm, can I have a large pepperoni and a large margarita pizza please, along with some cheesy bites and two espressos." He requested, pulling out his wallet and paying.

"Certainly sir, and are you eating in?"

"Yes we are." He told her before giving her their table number and walking back with Jessica.

"I told you I'd eaten." She stated.

"Yes, and I can also tell you were lying to me so I wouldn't worry." He looked down and smiled bashfully. "It's the same thing I do."

She hummed in recognition. "Might need a new trick then..." She mumbled as he chuckled. Their food arrived and they thanked the server before digging in. "So, who was your blast?" She asked, eyes knowing but sympathetic. "You don't have to say...I'm just sticking my nose in, I guess."

Jacob swallowed his bite of pizza. "It's fine." He promised, taking a sip of coffee and looking out over the city as people began to fill the streets in time for work. "It was my mom." He admitted. "When I was 7 she left, so it was just me and my stepdad. My real dad had been in the army, and had passed away. I'd only known him a couple of years, so really it wasn't that bad, but then she just suddenly upped and left." He smiled bitterly. "She claimed every time she looked at me all she could see was my dead father. Kinda blows. It wasn't easy, but I got over it. Then...when I was 16, she came back. Turned up, completely out of the blue at my high school. I didn't know how to react."

"I can imagine..." Jessica mumbled.

"So, I just...ran. Literally. From right in front of her I bolted, straight to my car and out of the student parking lot. I floored it all the way home. The moment I told my stepdad what happened I just...broke. Spent the next week holed up in my room refusing to come down." He looked a little angry now. "She tried to force him to let her see me, would beat down the door each evening and scream for me to come out and talk to her. It went on for a good few months, with her literally hounding me at every turn. But, eventually, she gave up and left me alone. All the same, it took a long time after that to get over seeing her again." He raised his cup. "Guess dysfunction attracts dysfunction, right?" He muttered. She raised her cup in return, brow furrowed as she returned to staring at her plate. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She promised. "It's just..." Jessica looked out of the window. "You see so many people, wandering around getting on with their own lives, and you just wonder, out of all of them..." She looked back. "Why is it _us_?" She asked. Her question didn't need any clarification.

"Life isn't fair, but in some ways...I think stuff like that makes us stronger." Jacob pondered as she chewed on another slice of her pizza, staring at him. "We go through the shit and, when we come out the other end, well, I won't say it makes us better than others, but it makes us...better equipped." He settled on after a moment's deliberation. "We know the hardships of life that some others don't. We're the ones who're better adapted to dealing with bad stuff and not cracking. In the end, all the shit makes us stronger." He concluded.

"That was...deep." She commented, taking a large gulp of her coffee, beginning to feel a little more awake.

Jacob smiled and lifted his cup in acknowledgement, then slid his plate over. "Cheesy bite?" He offered. Jessica smiled and took one, biting into it and starting to smile back. Pulling out his phone, Jacob tapped something into it and pocketed it. "Look, how about when we finish up here you and I spend today together?" He offered. "You need someone who won't push, and I want to get to know you a bit better anyway."He reasoned, taking her hand and squeezing it, pointedly ignoring the way she put it under the table as soon as she could. "Please? I'll pester you until you say yes." He warned.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Well, when faced with an offer like that, how could I refuse?" She commented dryly, but Jacob's triumphant grin was just enough to make the corner of her mouth twitch. Leaning forwards, she started to talk with him about their latest research project, allowing her worries to fall away to the back of her head as they both threw themselves into the discussion.

For the time being, she could forget.

* * *

Blaine watched as Kurt stalled getting ready for NYADA. Catching him messing with their dodgy and not exactly working coffee maker, he pulled his boyfriend off to one side. "Hey, what's wrong?" He asked.

"I just..." Kurt sighed and looked away. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing if it's bothering you." Blaine persisted, pulling Kurt back. "What's up?" He tried again. Kurt was silent until Blaine cupped his cheek. "You can talk to me."

Kurt deflated, leaning back against the counter. "Jess...I just, I can't help but wonder what I did." He looked down, scuffing his shoe against the floor. Blaine really knew something was wrong then- Kurt only did that when something was really playing on his mind. "Before we lost touch...she was everything. One of the only reasons I got through my mom's death. She was the little sister I never had and now...it's like I don't even know her anymore. I...I miss her." He confided reluctantly, but once he began the words tumbled out of their own violation. "But she-she _hates_ me, I could see it in her eyes before her punch landed, she detests me and," Kurt swallowed hard. "It hurts."

"Oh, Kurt," Blaine pulled his boyfriend into a hug. "I'm not sure what I can say. But, you remember Cooper? And how that played out?" He stroked Kurt's back, mindful of wrinkling his clothes. It was too early to incur the wrath of the infamous Bitch Glare. "You helped me fix my relationship with Cooper, and whatever happens, I'll be here to do the same with you and Jessica. As for what you did...you told me she defends her friends, right?" He asked. Kurt nodded silently into his shoulder. "Well, maybe Adam's only told her his side. If she only heard that part of the story, maybe you've been painted as the villain, and wrongly so. Since you've not spoken in a long time, it's quite possible she's just got the wrong end of the stick."

Kurt sniffed. "So, what? She just...doesn't know the whole story?" He summarised. Blaine nodded frenetically. Pulling back, Kurt pondered the idea. "I guess...that makes sense..." He agreed slowly.

"Listen, here's what's going to happen: You are going to put this to the back of your mind, as best you can, and go have a good day at NYADA and let everyone know how talented my boyfriend is, then we are going to go and you and I will deal with this whole thing _together_." Blaine finished. Kurt took a deep breath and nodded.

He wrapped his arms around Blaine. "Best boyfriend ever. You know that, right?" He checked with a smile. Blaine flushed a little but beamed at the praise. Kurt sighed. "Tonight. I can't wait until tomorrow. We need to talk about how this will work until you graduate." He decided.

"What about after graduation?" Blaine quickly questioned, trying to disguise his panic.

Kurt chuckled. "After graduation, I fully expect you to be moving in here." He informed the younger boy, turning as he walked out of the kitchen, far more confident and collected than he'd been mere minutes ago. "Once you're here, I think we can discuss the new rules then, don't you?" He called over his shoulder as Blaine grinned. At the door, Kurt turned and smiled. "You going to walk me to school then?"

"What sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" Blaine quipped, already running to catch up, stretching and kissing Kurt's cheek. "Tonight." He agreed quietly, slipping his hand into Kurt's. "For sure."

As they walked out of the door, Blaine's mind whirled. He said he'd help deal with the problem, and he was going to. After all, he had several hours to kill whilst Kurt was in class, and if he happened to run into Jessica...

Well, strange things happen all the time.


End file.
